From Two to Three, a Family - Part 1 - a Til Death do us Part Sequel
by MissjudyK
Summary: This final story in the Til Death Do Us Part starts in England, nearing the birth of their first child. Everything has gone so well that Adam forgets that things can go wrong, and must face old demons. The Cartwrights return home in Part 2 to surprises - some good, some very bad. Melinda and Ben must face that they have lost everything they love in one insane act.
1. Chapter 1

**Til Death Do Us Part**

 **From Two to Three, A Family**

 **Part One – New Places: New Faces**

 **(London)**

 **One**

 **A Mother Daughter Reunion**

Melinda heard Adam's long yawn, indicating that he was waking up. She reached over to pat his cheek and asked, "Hey, love, can you take a look at the clock and tell me what time it is?"

Adam rolled over and kissed her before yawning again. "The clock's on your side of the bed, can't you roll over and look?"

"I could…but I'm comfortable for the first time all night and would like to remain this way a few minutes longer."

He pushed up on his elbow as he snickered, "Let me peak over Mount Melinda and report the hour."

"Ha…ha," She pouted, but then retaliated. "You just wait until you get old and have a belly like this. Then I'll tease you about clearing Cartwright Rise anytime I need to reach past you."

"It's 7:15," He reported as he fell back onto his pillow. "It's not too late, but I'm surprised Niles hasn't been knocking yet. And by the way; I don't intend to get a belly as I age."

"I believe you won't," she laughed as she poked his flat stomach. "Niles knocked a while ago, but I didn't respond. You were sleeping soundly and the baby had finally stopped kicking, so I decided we should indulge in an extra few minutes of rest."

Adam moved his hand across Melinda's very pregnant abdomen and felt a mighty kick ripple under his hand. He grinned as he always did when he felt his child move. "I think your rest is over. He's awake again."

"That's my life these days. If the baby isn't elbowing me in the ribs, then my stomach is burning or I have to use the chamber pot. I've heard that this is nature's way of preparing me for being up all night with a fussy infant." She drew her lips to the side as she thought. "I wonder why men don't go through any of these parenthood training phenomena."

"I suspect it's because we'd become whimpering babies ourselves if we had to endure what women do to have our children." He winked at her. "I _was_ there to get things started, if you'll recall," he gave a toothy smile as his eyebrows danced, "and the rest of my job doesn't begin until after the baby is here."

"And just what job is that?"

He mulled over his answer. "I shall provide for him…you know…make a living to keep him fed, wearing the latest baby fashions, and supplied with toys."

"Hmmm… That's noble, but what about changing diapers and staying up at night when she has colic?"

"I think men really are useless until a child is about three years old, and we can start teaching them to be devious."

Melinda sighed deeply as she touched his cheek. "Well, I'll keep you around, even if your usefulness is limited. You are pretty cute, and maybe you'll lend a hand from time-to-time. After all, someone helped your father with Hoss and Joe." She grunted as she rolled toward her husband and took his hand. "Adam…you always talk about this baby as being a he. Will you be disappointed if he's a she?"

"We have this conversation every morning," he slid closer to her and held her gently. "I do think we'll have a boy. But since you come from a family of three girls, and mine has three boys, I figure it's pretty much even odds."

She nodded and grinned. "That sounds right."

"And I will be equally delighted with either. I don't know exactly what I'll do with a baby girl, since my experience has been with boys. But I promise that I'll adapt and make her the finest tomboy on the block."

They were still holding each other and talking when there was a light tap on the door. Adam called, "Yes?"

The middle-aged butler opened the door a crack and announced, "Mrs. Cartwright's mother and sister have arrived, sir."

Adam sat up and helped Melinda do the same before asking the man to come in.

"They weren't supposed to be here until late this morning," Melinda said aloud. She recalled her mother's fear of taking a ship across the ocean, before asking warily, "How do they seem, Niles?"

"Seem, Madam?" he asked with a tilt of his head.

Adam clarified. "I think Mrs. Cartwright is wondering if they had a pleasant trip. Are they in a good spirits?"

"Oh, I see. Their spirits are remarkable, sir." Niles stepped closer to the bed. "I set them to breakfast with Dr. Green, and they seemed most pleased about that. Mrs. Hayworth mentioned that their ship arrived sooner than expected, allowing them to catch an earlier train. They are happy to be here and ask that you not rush. One of the maids will help them unpack when they finish."

"Thank you Niles," Melinda said sincerely, "but I'll dress quickly, and head downstairs. I'm anxious to see them. That will leave you and Mr. Cartwright to get going. I'm afraid I allowed us to sleep too long this morning, and now we're both behind."

After Niles stepped from the room, she slipped into a loose fitting dress and slippers, getting Adam to help with the back buttons; took a look in the mirror, smoothing back some wisps that had escaped her heavy braid during the night, and pinched her cheeks to give them a pink glow, saying, "That'll have to do for now," before heading off to see Margaret and Miranda.

Niles re-entered the bedroom once she exited. As she closed the door, she heard the butler ask which suit of clothes Mr. Cartwright wished him to put out. Melinda chuckled, knowing that Adam still hadn't adjusted to having another man help him with his daily routines. He'd refused to hire his own "man" to dress him, so Niles went up each morning to assist with the little her husband allowed. She pictured her beloved biting his tongue to keep from telling the elegant, well-mannered man to mind his own business.

Adam's job had brought the Cartwrights to England five months ago, and they'd taken residence at Wadsworth Manor. The large London estate had been passed to Adam's boss, Frank Wadsworth, because he was the only living male heir of its previous owner. Since the large home and grounds were fully staffed, while seldom having anyone in residence, Frank had insisted that Adam and Melinda stay there for the year or two it took for Adam to complete his consulting work on a huge London harbor project.

Melinda had been ill during the voyage to England, and had remained so even after they'd settled into the London home. Adam's biggest fear had been that his wife had been experiencing a recurrence of the Cat Scratch Fever that had nearly taken her life when the couple had visited the Ponderosa a few months before the trip. It had come as a relief when their friend, and doctor, from Boston, Sam Green, had come to England to participate in a physician exchange program between Massachusetts General and London Hospital. Frank Wadsworth had heard of the trip and had told Sam to stay at the estate as well. The young doctor had diagnosed Melinda's "illness" the first night he'd arrived, as being nothing more serious than a baby on the way. It had left the Cartwrights overjoyed, yet stunned. When Melinda had experienced problems conceiving during the first year of their marriage, they'd decided not to worry about it, and had put the possibility so far from their minds that they had mistaken the normal signs of pregnancy for the symptoms of a serious malady.

The months since receiving the "blessed news" had passed quickly. Adam was deeply involved in his work and becoming well versed in the engineering marvel being built, and Melinda was working with local teachers to acquaint herself with their teaching methods. Her goal was to begin writing a book during the time after the baby came that would examine the ways that American and London school systems could learn from one another, and adapt some of the best ideas from both.

Their baby was due any day now, and Melinda had been looking forward to the arrival of her mother and sister. Becoming a new mother so far away from her family had made her more uneasy than she thought she'd be, and this had prompted Adam to wire his mother-in-law, suggesting she make the trip to England for her grandchild's birth. Margaret had fussed about sailing at first, but had managed to put her fears aside when Miranda had agreed to come with her.

Melinda squealed with excitement when she saw the two women in the dining room, and rushed to greet them.

Miranda was laughing so hard at barely being able to reach over her sister's expanded midsection that she went around behind her to give her a hug, explaining, "At least this way I can get close to you." She kissed her sister's cheek and turned Melinda over to her mother.

"Why are you crying?" Melinda asked as she took a napkin from the table to wipe her mother's tear-streaked face.

"I'm so happy to see you, dear," the older woman sobbed. Taking her daughter's hands she gave Melinda a good looking over. "You look so beautiful. I don't think I've ever seen a lovelier expectant mother."

Miranda laughed. "That's the same thing you told our little sister Marie when she was expecting."

Margaret dismissed her daughter's comment with a wink and a wave. "I did say that because it was true at the time. Now it's true of Melinda."

Sam Green watched the reunion from the far side of the table as he ate his breakfast. "Seems like you three know each other," he teased. Focusing on Melinda, he asked, "Is Adam about ready to come down? I'm feeling outnumbered."

"He's upstairs gritting his teeth over being 'dressed,'" she replied with a laugh. "You just go on eating and we'll pretend you're not here while we begin to catch up."

The women chattered while a maid brought Melinda a pot of tea and biscuits with Jam. Their conversation was so intense that they didn't see Adam enter the room.

Sam spoke loudly over their voices, "Come on in, Adam. They're ignoring me too."

Adam greeted Margaret and Miranda, giving each a kiss on the cheek. He gave Melinda a light kiss on the lips, and then winked at the women as he asked Sam, "Would you like me to kiss you too?"

"A handshake will suffice, dear man," the doctor laughed.

"I didn't want you to feel left out, old chap. You said you were being ignored."

Miranda giggled. "You two sound like real Englishmen with your, 'dear man,' and 'old chap.' I noticed a bit of an accent in Melinda's voice too."

"It's not hard to let it fall into your speech pattern after being here a while," Melinda confessed. "If you'll remember, I picked up a slight drawl while at school in Tennessee."

Adam and Sam worked at their breakfasts while listening to the details of Margaret and Miranda's voyage.

"The seas were rough, Margaret admitted, "but Miranda and I seemed to have iron stomachs."

"We sure did," her daughter enjoined. "In fact we started to get a little conceited about it. We'd walk past the row of seasick passengers hanging over the rails while talking about how wonderful the meal was." The young woman looked coyly at Sam. "I think we could have used your fine doctoring skills aboard that vessel. The infirmary was overwhelmed with those in agony."

"I'm sorry I have to work today," Adam told the women as he changed the subject when he noticed Sam blushing. "I'm thankful that you've arrived safely, but since I didn't expect you until later, I scheduled a full day of meetings that can't be put off." He received Margaret's understanding nod, and grinned as he added, "But I'm sure you ladies won't miss me." Turning toward Melinda, he cautioned, "You know what to do if anything happens."

Sam added his concern. "I've already told Niles that I'll be at the hospital all day."

Melinda gave them both a withering look, and then explained to her family, "My husband and physician have developed a plan for when I go into labor. Adam tells the footmen which site he'll be at each day, and has taken the young man on a tour of all the possibilities so that he'll know where to go. And Sam gives Niles his daily schedule so they can send for him."

Adam rose from the table, and announced, "I need to get going." He gave Sam a knowing look as he addressed his wife, "May I see you privately, please?"

When the couple cleared the dining room, he drew Melinda to him and rubbed her back. "Speaking for both Sam and myself, please don't overdo it today. I know you're excited to have your family here, but I worry that you'll push yourself."

She looked up at him with an amused grin. "Yes, Mother. I'll be good."

"Don't make fun of my concern." He held his wife at arm's length and looked directly at her. "I know you. You will want to keep up with Miranda, and I worry that you'll tire yourself. Please promise that you'll be careful."

Melinda didn't answer. She reached for his face instead and kissed him…deeply.

"Please don't," he whispered as he rested his forehead on hers. "You know what that kiss does to me. I also know that your motive in doing this is to make me lose focus on what I'm saying."

"Well, maybe that's not the only reason. I do like kissing you."

Her second kiss made him shudder. Adam sighed as he pulled back briefly and looked around to make sure they were still alone in the hall, and then chuckled as he pulled her close and returned her passionate kiss with one of his own. When he stepped away the second time, he gave her a half smile and said, "Don't think I won't hold you to taking care of yourself." He breathed deeply as he tugged his jacket and straightened his shirt. "Please give my regards to Margaret and Miranda and tell them I'll see them tonight. And let Sam know I'll meet him out front in five minutes so we can get going. We're going to share the ride to work so the larger carriage is available for the Hayworth ladies."

"You won't be coming back into the dining room?" She asked as a devilish smile played across her lips.

Shaking his head, he pulled her in for one last kiss, and whispered, "We're getting to be an old married couple, and you're nine months pregnant, but you _still_ have the power to hoist my sail with a single kiss. So, no…I won't be going back in there right now. I'm going to grab my things and then walk in the garden until it's time to leave."

When Melinda entered the dining room alone, her mother asked, "Isn't Adam coming back to say goodbye?"

Melinda took her chair and swallowed a quick sip of tea while trying to compose herself. She fanned her face with her hand as she realized that Adam's kiss still had the power to set her sails fluttering too. Luckily, being pregnant gave her great cover for her flushed cheeks and breathlessness. After a few seconds, she smiled at her mother and said, "He sends his love…but something came up."

Once Sam had gone, Margaret gave her oldest daughter a worried look and asked, "Is Adam upset with our coming?"

"Absolutely not!" Melinda laughed at her mother's concern "He's relieved that I'll have familiar faces around me and someone to ask all those motherhood questions. Besides, he's the one who invited you."

"That's true. It made me uneasy that he asked to see you alone and then left so abruptly. I don't want to cause any friction between you two at a time like this."

"Don't worry; that was just my pre-scolding." Noting that both women were squinting at her, she explained further. "Sam and Adam are such mother hens. My husband got me alone to issue his insistence that I not overdo it today. I'm pretty sure he and Sam talked about that happening once you two arrived, and they felt it necessary to address it." She thought about her mother's main concern and added, "Adam didn't come back in here because he needed a few quiet moments before heading to work. It allows him to organize his thoughts and be ready to go when he arrives at the site."

"I can see him wanting to do that. He is a very precise man." Margaret laid a hand on her daughter's arm. "I'm glad he's worried about you. Has he been that way throughout your condition?"

"He's been wonderful, Mother." Melinda breathed deeply as she closed her eyes and smiled with the remembrance of all that her husband had done since finding out that they were expecting. "He's been my rock."

"How so?" The question was posed by her sister.

"He'd bring a tray up to our room, and even fed me when I didn't want to eat. Then he'd read to me until I fell asleep. Now that I'm getting more nervous, he holds me, and promises that everything will go well. He rubs my back when it hurts and leaves love notes tucked into my books, so I'll find them while he's gone. I know he'll be a wonderful father…even though he says that he doesn't know the first thing about babies."

Margaret tilted her head as she remembered a conversation with Adam's father before Melinda's wedding. "Ben said that Adam helped him with the other two boys, even when they were babies."

"I'm sure he changed many a diaper and watched after his brothers. He's just teasing me about his ineptitude. I can't wait to see him with our child."

All three women went silent for a moment until Margaret declared, "I always knew that Adam would be a good husband and father."

Miranda and Melinda looked at each other and began to laugh. The younger sister finally managed to choke out, "I don't think you 'always' knew that, mother. I do remember a particularly uncomfortable dinner…"

Margaret cut her off, "I may have been hard on him at first, but I always knew he was a good man."

"That he is," Melinda replied dreamily. Bringing her attention to her sister, she grinned knowingly. "That's enough about me." She looked at her mother and back to Miranda. "I think that my sister should have a lesson in how some things are done in an English household."

"What do you mean by that?" her sister asked as she squirmed in her chair.

"Things are very formal here. For instance, our mail, or 'post' arrives early in the morning. It's placed on the breakfast table for the master of the house to distribute. In this house, it's Adam's job. He doesn't pay attention to what's there, except when it's hard to miss the pastel envelopes, and highly-scented letters for Dr. Samuel Green…written in a very familiar hand."

Miranda blushed from pink to red, but offered nothing as her sister continued. "Adam was very firm in telling me that I was not to question our housemate. He feels that whatever is going on with these odorous notes is off limits for our teasing or prying. Sam has not been forthcoming about them…even though he turns about the same color that you are now when he receives one. But now that you're here, I'll ask you. What's going on between you and our good Dr. Green?"

The younger sister turned crimson as she sputtered, "I didn't realize that our correspondence would be public knowledge. I would have sent them in plain envelopes if I had."

Melinda drummed her fingers on the table. "That's all well and good, but you didn't answer my question. _Why_ did you write them?"

Miranda smiled shyly. "I guess it doesn't matter if I tell you now. Sam and I were going to say something tonight at dinner…so you'll have to act surprised."

"Surprised about what?" Melinda prompted.

"You remember that I met Sam when he cared for you after you were kidnapped. We'd chat when he stopped by to see you, and we got to be friendly. I had just been through the trauma of what my husband had done to all of us, and while I knew I didn't want to married to Lloyd Samuels anymore, it took a lot to get through the divorce. During that time, I started to volunteer at the hospital, and helped Sam when he worked at clinics in the city. Once my divorce was final, he asked me out to dinner. We were keeping company regularly by the time you and Adam got back from Nevada. Mother and Father were aware, but I thought it was too soon to let others know. He asked me to marry him just before he left for England, and we've been carrying on our romance through letters."

Melinda's mouth and eyes were open wide with Miranda's news. It took a moment to think through what she'd heard, and then she blew her sister a kiss and wished her the best. "I'd come over there and hug, you, Manda," she giggled, "but it's too hard to stand up. I am so happy for both of you. Sam will make a wonderful husband…and brother-in-law!"

 **Two – The Nevadan Update**

Ben and his sons sat down to breakfast just as the first pink of sunrise appeared in the east. Spring was making sporadic appearances in the Sierras, and that meant the Cartwrights had work to get done whenever the weather cooperated.

They talked about what needed to be done as they loaded their plates with Hops Sing's bacon, eggs and hotcakes. Between bites, Hoss offered to do a check on creek levels and flooding in the bottom land. Ben nodded his agreement, and suggested that he and Joe to ride to a few of the higher pastures to do an eyeball-estimate of the herds. If they seemed smaller than expected, they'd ride through to see if they found carcasses that would account for the reduced numbers. If not, they'd have the hands scour the canyons and nearby fields to look for strays. He ended their planning session with his normal spring admonition. "Make sure you watch for downed fences. There was a lot of snow and wind this winter so chances are there's plenty of damage."

The two brothers exchanged a knowing look and rolled their eyes, as Joe spoke for both of them, "Yes, Pa, we always do," before moving the subject away from work. "Hey," he began as his forehead wrinkled in thought, "isn't it almost time for Adam's baby to make an appearance?"

Ben grunted, "Hmm, I think you might be right," and then retrieved his oldest son's correspondence from the desk. He scanned through the top letter as he took his place again at the table. "You're right Joe. He confirms late March in this one. But babies tend to come when they want to regardless of what doctors predict."

"So da ya think we'll hear right when it happens?" Hoss asked with a growing grin. "I can't wait to be an uncle, but I suppose it might take a couple of weeks for us ta get the news."

Joe cut in, "He'll send a telegram, won't he, Pa?"

Ben pulled another letter from the stack he'd brought over to the table. "Of course he will, but this letter gives the entire rundown of what may or mayn't happen." He looked at his two younger sons and laughed. "You know Adam…"

"Whadaya mean?" Hoss asked as he stuffed his mouth with the last of his syrupy hotcakes.

"I'll just read it to you," Ben laughed. "It's too hard to explain.

" _I will alert you to your grandchild's birth as soon as possible, Pa, but we can't always trust that the Trans-Atlantic telegraph cable will be functioning properly. Even if it is, I'd wonder if a wire from London can make it to Virginia City without getting derailed somewhere along the line. To work around that, I've arranged for Abel to send you a wire from Boston when he receives the news_. _It's better to hear twice than not at all_."

Joe nodded. "That sounds like good thinking," and then laughed as he added, "and typical planning on our older brother's part."

His father chuckled. "Oh, I'm not even close to being done yet. No stone is left unturned or plan unplanned, when Adam's in charge. His letter continues: _If a cable isn't possible, I will write to everyone. Since Abel will receive the notice long before your letter makes it across the country, he will telegraph you as soon as he gets his letter. But If all else fails, you'll receive your letter at some point._ "

All three men laughed heartily, with Hoss adding, "I'm glad that Adam is so determined to overcome every roadblock. I bet if he could, he'd make Melinda submit a schedule with an estimated time of arrival." He shook his head and grinned. "But havin' a baby oughtta get rid of some of that in old Adam. Young'uns are pretty unpredictable."

"That they are, son." Ben refilled his cup and sipped at his coffee as he thought about the unpredictable nature of children and birth. As he and Elizabeth had neared Adam's birth, Ben had never considered that he might soon be raising an infant on his own. He closed his eyes in prayer that his son would never know how that felt. He continued to petition the Almighty for a healthy grandchild, and for the welfare of his daughter-in-law, before standing to declare, "Well if we ever hope to return home, I suppose we'll need to get going first."

 **Three**

 **A New Day, A New Disaster**

Adam pulled his wife near as they settled into bed. "Thank you," he whispered as he kissed her.

"For what?"

"Taking it easy today. It seems like you and the ladies got a lot accomplished, but you didn't overdo it. You looked rested and happy at dinner tonight."

Melinda wound her fingers in the curls of hair near his ear. "What do you think of all the baby things we bought?"

He chuckled. "I'm not an expert in baby gear, but the pram looks to be functional and handy, and the diapers are a necessity."

"You're right about that." She yawned and breathed deeply. "It was a fun day. Thank you for inviting Mother and Miranda to come." Her eye popped open as her sleepiness was pushed aside. "What do you think of Sam and Miranda's announcement?"

"It wasn't a surprise."

"How can you say that? You told me that bringing up the topic of those letters was forbidden. Did you ask Sam about it after you said I couldn't?"

"Of course not. One only had to note the frequency and the increasing amount of scent over the last four months to know it wasn't a passing fancy. I also noted the color in Sam's cheeks whenever you spoke of your sister. I think it's a good match, and I'm happy for both of them."

"Aye, darlin', so am I." she giggled. "Miranda's right, you know. We have taken on the inflection of Londoners along with a little brogue thrown in for good measure." She snuggled up to Adam as best she could. "Would you recite that poem for me…you know the one about the fiery Irish woman?" She looked up at him. "It's so soothing, and will drop me off in a minute."

He kissed her head as he drew her nearer, and began reciting with his best Irish burr. " _I am a wand'ring minstrel man, And Love my only theme, I've stray'd beside the pleasant Bann, And eke the Shannon's stream; I've piped and play'd to wife and maid By Barrow, Suir, and Nore, But never met a maiden yet Like Brighidin Ban Mo Store. My girl hath ringlets rich and rare, By Nature's fingers wove - Loch-Carra's swan is not so fair As is her breast of Love; And when she moves, in Sunday sheen, Beyond our cottage door, I'd scorn the high-born Saxon queen For Brighidin Ban Mo Store. It is not that thy smile is sweet, And soft thy voice of song - It is not that thou fleest to meet My comings lone and long; But that doth rest beneath thy breast A heart of purest core, Whose pulse is known to me alone, My Brighidin Ban Mo Store."_ _1_

Breakfast went much as it had the previous day with the Hayworth women making their plans while Sam and Adam chewed in silence.

Margaret broke free of the family conversation to inquire, "Melinda mentioned that you'll be working again today, Adam."

He nodded as he swallowed. "I'd like to get as much completed as possible before the baby comes. That way I'll be able to take a day or two off."

"That's a good plan." His mother-in-law clapped her hands together as she smiled at the group. "We've arranged to have carriage for a tour of London today, and Melinda will make sure we go near the area where you're working, Adam."

"Will you stop? I'd love to see you all, but it's a pretty rough site yet."

Melinda answered, "We'll drive by but I don't want to keep you from your work. You'll get home sooner that way."

Sam rose and helped his fiancée with her chair. Turning to Adam, he said, "I'll see you outside in five minutes?" Receiving Adam's nod, he bid farewell to Margaret and Melinda before leading his Miranda out of the room.

Margaret grinned. "Now what do you suppose that's all about?"

"They are officially engaged, now, so I suppose he wants to have a few minutes alone for a proper goodbye." Melinda turned to Adam and rolled her eyes. "But knowing the men in this house, I'd also assume that it's Sam's turn to give the warning to make sure I don't tire myself, and take a nap before dinner." She laughed as her husband's cheeks turned pink. "That was a nice touch enlisting Miranda. Whose idea was it, yours or Sam's?"

Adam stood as his wife and mother-in-law stared at him with expectant grins. "Remember, ladies; I had two brothers who constantly tried to get me to own up to things. I'm an expert at deflection, and I ain't sayin' a thing." After giving them each a kiss, he stood in the doorway and saluted. "Cheerio, you two. Have a grand day, and I'll see you around six."

The cab carrying Adam home from work stopped on the street in front of Wadsworth Manor instead of using the semi-circle entranceway. The driver called down in a rich cockney accent, "I can't get no closer, sir. There's not a way around them vehicles parked by the door. You'll have to walk the last bit."

Adam handed up the fare and exited, curious as to why there were rigs outside his residence. He began trotting to the house when he recognized them as being the Wadsworth carriage and buggy. The fact that they were there, ready for use didn't bode well to him.

He was reaching for the latch when Niles opened the door, saying, "Good evening, Mr. Cartwright."

"What's going on?" He looked anxiously at the butler while shedding his jacket and hat.

The normally composed servant closed his eyes as a fraught expression veiled his face. Drawing a deep breath, he resumed his stately air and led the way to a set of closed doors. "They're waiting for you in the parlor, sir."

Adam made a quick scan of the room's occupants as he entered, and saw Margaret and Sam huddled over a weeping Miranda. He wondered why his sister-in-law was so distraught, but he continued to peruse the room and stopped as he saw two men he didn't know, standing by the fireplace. His heart was pounding in his ears as he asked the same question he'd asked Niles. "What's going on?"

Miranda rose and choked out between sobs, "I'm sorry, Adam… It's…my…fault."

"What's your fault?" Adam asked as his hands tightened into fists at his side. When no answer was given, he boomed, "Someone tell me what's going on!"

Margaret and Sam moved to stand on either side of him. His mother-in-law took his arm while Sam explained, "Melinda had an accident earlier."

Adam's eye locked on Miranda. "What kind of accident?"

The young woman pushed the heels of her hands against her eyes as she tried to stop her tears. "We'd been out most of the day." She gulped a breath before continuing, "When we got back, Melinda said she had to rest, and was going up the steps when I called after her, saying she only had to rest because she was getting old and fat. I was just teasing; she knew that. In fact, I think she was planning to make some smart reply when she turned around, and her foot slipped off the edge of the step."

Adam paled. "How far did she fall?"

The tears came harder again. "She…just…she managed to sit so she didn't fall. But she landed hard."

"How…" Adam thundered. His voice trailed off as his mind continued to scream the words that his mouth would not. _How could you be so obtuse as to play childish games while Melinda was on the stairs? How dare you risk your sister's life to have a little fun!_ As his mind settled, he realized that everyone in the room was staring at him, waiting for him to complete his sentence. He released his anger in a breath as he finished, "…is she?" His volume dropped to a near whisper as he voiced the second part of his fear. "And the baby?"

One of the strangers spoke. "I'm Dr. Kingsley, Mr. Cartwright. Dr. Green sent for me to assess your wife's condition because my specialty is Obstetrics. Mrs. Cartwright and the child seemed unharmed, but since I couldn't be sure that there weren't other injuries to the mother," Dr. Kingsley gestured toward the man standing next to him, "I sent for Dr. Benedict. He specializes in internal maladies."

Dr. Benedict moved forward to shake Adam's hand. "I see no evidence of any sort of internal distress. Your wife's pulse is regular and strong. Her color is good; her breathing is normal, and aside from some bruising, discomfort, and stiffness, she's in good spirits."

Sam led Adam to the sofa and told him to sit as Niles delivered a small glass of brandy. The young doctor stood over him as he handed him the drink. "Breathe, Adam, and sip on this. You've had a shock, and need to steady yourself or _you'll_ need a doctor."

Adam's hand shook as he brought the glass to his lips. He heard a conversation begin between the doctors and Margaret, and he heard Miranda still sniffling somewhere in the room, but he felt as though he was detached from all that was going on around him. He said nothing as he stared straight ahead and considered how normal this day had been up until he'd walked in the door. When Sam left him to comfort his fiancée again, Adam rose and strode from the room.

He'd reached the bottom of the stairs before Sam caught up and grabbed him. "Adam, wait!"

"What?" he snapped.

"You look like you've seen a ghost." Sam held tightly to his friend's arm. "I know you need to see Melinda and confirm that she's fine, but I don't want you going up there looking so haunted. You can't let her see you this way or she'll think that the doctors weren't being truthful. So far she's taking this in stride, and frankly, I think she's more worried about _you_ than herself."

Adam sat on the bottom step and groaned. "That doctor said that Melinda and the baby are fine, Sam. How can he know that for sure?"

Sam dropped down next to him. "Kingsley and Benedict are the best in their fields. I was in the room during both examinations and what they told you is the truth. The baby's heartbeat was strong, and it was moving after the fall, just as it had been before it happened. I got home early today and it had just happened so I was able to do an immediate appraisal. Melinda's vital signs were good then, and have remained that way." He patted Adam on the back. "Melinda is healthy and strong and she'll be fine. Expectant mothers are very resilient."

"Not all of them are," Adam mumbled to himself. He looked over at Sam and tried to sound assured. "I'd like a few minutes alone. I promise I won't go up until I can smile without clenching my teeth."

 **Four**

 **Ghosts**

 _I look like I've seen a Ghost_. Adam considered Sam's appraisal as he sat alone on the hard marble steps where Melinda had fallen. _It's probably true; I do have a few of them._ The spirit breathing into his heart at the moment was a woman he had never known. He wondered if her presence in his thoughts was an omen.

He rose stiffly and started up the steps while trying to shake the feeling of doom that had settled on his shoulders. His father had never told him that his mother had fallen shortly before his birth. That information had come out much later from another source. As a child he'd listened hungrily to his father's story about Elizabeth's loving gaze and tender words for her son before she was "taken by the angels." But as he'd grown older, he'd wanted to know more. His father had deflected the questions with the deftness of a bull fighter, saying that the past didn't matter because life always took its path, no matter how much we might wish otherwise.

By the time he'd gone to Boston, he'd set those queries aside as he'd begun to wonder more about his mother's life than about her death. A small etching of Elizabeth Stoddard-Cartwright and a few books were all he'd ever had of the woman who'd given him life. He'd often envisioned what his mother would have been like, and those imaginings had often comforted him during long nights of illness or uncertainty.

The first real information about Elizabeth's death had come out as he and Abel had chatted while making their way home from a pub when he'd been in Boston for school. His grandfather had indulged in one pint too many during the evening, and had let his emotions get the better of him. The older man had had sat on a bench overlooking the harbor, and had blurted out, "I killed her lad!"

Adam had chuckled at his grandfather's comment. "Who did you kill, Grandfather?"

"Your mother."

Adam had been taken off guard by Abel's avowal and had pressed him for more information. Even now he felt a pang of guilt as he remembered taking advantage of his grandfather's tipsy, maudlin state-of-mind.

"She died having me, didn't she?" he'd prodded.

"Aye, lad, that's so. But it was I who started it."

Adam had sat next to Abel, knowing he should defer this conversation until his grandfather was in control. But he had always blamed himself for his mother's death, and had lived with the guilt for so long, that he had to know why Abel had been living with a similar self-conviction. "Maybe you should tell me what happened?" he'd prompted.

Abel had told him a story of betraying his son-in-law, and how the argument with Ben had brought Elizabeth down the stairs to see what was wrong. She'd fallen near the bottom, and she'd been confined to bed after that. His grandfather had lamented that if he'd been a better man, his daughter would have lived.

The odd fact was that the story had left Adam feeling no less guilty for his mother's death. If what Abel had said was true, then he could push the theory even further back to say that if she hadn't been carrying a child, the fall would have made no difference. He'd concluded back then that his father's reluctance to talk about what happened probably stemmed from his own guilt in the matter.

Adam reached the hallway outside his room as his thoughts returned to the foolishness between Miranda and Melinda that had landed them in the current situation. He wanted to blame someone, but the truth was that the two women had only acted like the loving sisters they were. They were always poking at each other just as he and his brothers did. There was no harm intended. He made the decision to stop trying to assign culpability. After all the years of guilt born by him, his father, and his grandfather, there was no still no change in the outcome. His mother had died, and he realized that he didn't want to start another circle of blame and remorse.

He opened the door as he blew out his breath and forced a smile. The short trip up the stairs had helped him see that this was yet another test…just as they'd faced before, and were sure to face again. He raised his mind in prayer, begging for the safety of his wife and child.

Melinda opened her eyes as he approached the bed, and he rushed the final few steps to her side as she reached out for him.

"I'm so sorry," she whispered as she hugged him tightly.

 **Five**

 **A Promise**

Adam was still holding his wife, telling her about his day in an attempt to get both their minds off her fall, when there was a light rap at the door, followed by Niles opening it a crack to ask quietly if he could enter. "The physicians, along with the ladies are being served in the dining room, but I suspected Mr. Cartwright would prefer his meal up here with Mrs. Cartwright."

"You assumed correctly," Adam responded as he rose from the bed and helped Melinda to sit up. He saw her grimace as he arranged pillows behind her back, and spoke softly into her ear. "Are you really doing all right?"

A quick nod accompanied by a pained smile, communicated her willingness to try. "I don't know how hungry I am, but some tea would be nice."

Two maids entered carrying trays that they placed on a bed table for Melinda and a small folding unit that Niles set up for Adam. The butler lifted the silver dome from Adam's plate while reciting the menu. "Roast sirloin of beef with Yorkshire pudding, and glazed carrots for Mr. Cartwright."

Adam saw his wife's doubtful look when hearing the fare, and gave her a quick smile. "That looks very good, Niles, but I think it might be a bit heavy…" He stopped short when Niles turned back and winked at him.

"And for the lady," Niles lifted the other dome with a flourish, "chicken broth, Bent's soda crackers, custard cream and shortbread biscuits."

Melinda's pleased laughter filled the room. "This is wonderful! Are these really Bent's crackers…from Massachusetts?"

"One and the same, Mrs. Cartwright," the butler assured.

"This is the exact meal I always had when I was ill as a child. How did you know?" Melinda noted the cat-who-ate-the-canary look on Niles' face and she laughed again. "My mother told you, didn't she?"

"She did indeed, Madam. Those are her crackers. I think she told the cook that she'd brought them along to settle her stomach on the ship. After your…accident, she brought them down and asked the cook to put together a meal she thought you would prefer."

Both Cartwrights offered their thanks as Niles left them with instructions to pull the bell cord when they wished their trays removed.

Melinda sipped at her broth and nibbled a cracker while watching her husband devour his meal. She gave him a lopsided smile when he looked up. "Hungry?"

"Starving…haven't eaten since breakfast." He finished the last of his dinner, moved the tray out of the way, and sat on the bed next to his wife. "Can I bribe you into eating a little more? You've barely touched anything."

"I've had as much as I can handle right now. Let's just enjoy our time alone before the entourage from downstairs finishes their meal and heads up here."

"You're right. I imagine the fine doctors will want to head home once they check on you again." He removed the tray and helped Melinda lay back down.

After she wiggled into a comfortable position, she reached up to touch Adam's face. "You do look better now that you've had a little food. You were so pale when you came in."

"I admit that hearing you'd fallen left me a little weak-kneed."

"I didn't really fall, if that helps strengthen your leg joints. When I started to lose my balance, I just sat. I bruised my dignity far more than anything else."

He grinned. "I'm well acquainted with your, ah, dignity. It's outstanding, and gives me lustful thoughts, so I'd hate to see it bruised in any way." After a wink, his face settled back to seriousness. "Still, it had to be frightening for you. You must have been so worried for the baby after it happened."

She took his hands and brought them to her cheek. "That's why Sam called in the experts. I was terrified at first, but I believe what they told me. I'm sore, but I don't feel worse than before. The baby is still kicking like those broncos I saw on the Ponderosa, and all seems well. In fact, Dr. Kingsley told me that women have tried for centuries to bring on their labor by jostling themselves inside wagons being driven on rough roads, jumping up and down, or repeatedly sitting down hard. But he said that in all but a few cases, babies come when they're ready."

Adam nodded.

Melinda poked her husband in the shoulder as a wry smile crossed her lips. "Why there's even a story in the Bible about just such an occurrence." Noting his sidelong glance, she finished her story. "Mary had to take a bumpy donkey ride from Nazareth to Bethlehem when she was 'far along with child' and even with all that, her son was born when he was due."

He leaned to kiss her forehead. "Then we'll assume our child will be born in due time as well." Although he tried to look encouraging, he fell short, and sighed as he saw Melinda frown.

She took hold of his shirt and pulled him closer until they were nose to nose. "I know that everything has gone so well that we may have forgotten that bad things can happen. I remember being in your mother's room with you when we went to get a traveling case that was stored in there. You told me that you'd been born in that bed, and your mother had died there. I heard the pain in your voice as you told me that you'd always felt at fault." She took a deep breath as she pulled him into an embrace and whispered into his ear, "I don't intend to leave you or our baby. But…if something does happen, my love, I want you to promise that you will feel no guilt, and above all, you must promise that you will never let our child feel responsible."

"He wrapped his arms around her. "That's a big promise for something that won't happen."

"Maybe so, but I still need you to give it. You're an honorable man, so you will keep your promise. If something goes wrong…"

"Nothing will go wrong."

"You can't know that." She spoke softly as she kissed his cheek. "And while I pray all will go fine, if it doesn't, tell our child that they were born out of a love so strong that there can be no regrets."

A knock interrupted their conversation. "I assume that the troops have arrived," he said as he tried to pull away.

Melinda held firmly to his arms and looked directly into his eyes. "Promise me."

"It is a promise I will make," he said firmly before smiling and touching her face lovingly. "But it's not one I'll have to keep."

 **Six**

 **Meanwhile, Back at the Ranch**

"Sit down and eat, Pa, you're pacing like a caged cat," Hoss commented as he took a bite from the thick slice of ham on his plate. "Hop Sing outdone himself on this breakfast, and you're missing it."

Ben returned to the table and made an attempt to join his sons in the morning meal. His heart wasn't in it; he was restless. "What are you two doing today?" he finally asked as he sipped from his coffee cup.

Little Joe gave his itinerary first. "I'm going to pick up that plow we had at the blacksmith all winter. The road seems dry enough that I won't have trouble making it home with that heavy load. It'll take the better part of the day by the time we get it loaded and I head back."

The father nodded. "We'll need that plow soon, so it's a good thought to pick it up now before we get another round of rain or snow. Check if we need any feed, and see if Hop Sing needs any supplies before you go. You might as well make the most of the trip." He turned to Hoss. "How about you?"

The big man swallowed his last bite of breakfast before answering. "You remember I told you that Clyde and his men counted the cattle in the west section last week, and they came up a couple hundred short?"

"I do."

"We're going back today to search the canyons and look for downed fences where they might have gotten out and moved on a ways."

"I hope you find them, and a few calves as well. That's a lot of beef to lose." Ben stood and began pacing again.

"What's the matter, Pa?" It was Joe's question this time. "Hoss is right. You're wearing a path in the floor."

He stopped in the middle of the room and stood in a typical Ben Cartwright pose—an open stance with his hands on his hips—and looked back at his sons. A shrug preceded a chuckle as he relaxed and leaned on the back of the settee. "I honestly don't know. There's nothing I can put a finger on that should make me uneasy, and yet I can't settle down."

"If you don't have plans, why don't you ride into town with me?" his youngest suggested.

Ben's face brightened. "Maybe that's what exactly what I need. We've all been tied to the ranch over the winter, and now with spring chores. And I have to see John at the bank and Simon at the land office." He looked at his middle son who had pushed away from the table, and was sitting with his elbows braced on his knees while staring down at the floor. He walked behind him; put his hands on the man's shoulders, and said, "I suspect Clyde and his crew can find some stray cows without you, Hoss. Why don't we all grab a change of clothes and head into town. We'll get our business done during the day, and then invite Paul and Roy to join us for dinner at the International House. I saw a notice in the paper that there's a troupe performing at the theater, so I'll take that in, but what you two do this evening is your own business. We can meet for a nightcap, stay over, and then head home first thing in the morning. Does that sound good?"

The smiles radiating back from his boys were all the answer Ben needed. "Hop Sing," he shouted. The cook came running at the summons. "We're all going to town and won't be back until tomorrow, so you can take the day off too. You can even hitch a ride to town with us if you'd like and visit those cousins of yours."

Hoss had begun to climb the steps to gather his things when he stopped, and looked back. His toothy smile had been replaced by a look of melancholy.

Little Joe asked, "Something wrong, Hoss? You decide you'd rather stay home and track down critters after all?"

"Nah. I was just rememberin' that spring when we all went to town just like this."

"We go to town every spring. Were you 'rememberin' one in particular?" his brother prodded.

"You know, the year that guy, Milbank, came through. It was a real sloppy year and I kept gettin' the wagon stuck, and the three of us brothers was fightin' all the time. We tussled over the pole stackin', and then had a brawl in the mud before you threw that log and hit the feller in the foot."

"I sure remember," Ben offered. "Old Jedediah sent each of you off to do a job for him while he recovered, and then made me work while he pompously spouted one adage after another." He laughed as he shook his head. "And then you all came back after offering kindness to those you were supposed to evict, and the man looked like his head would explode. The sad part was that even though Jedediah professed all those sayings about hard work and success, he forgot one very important proverb: _A wholesome tongue is a tree of life: but perverseness therein is a breach in the spirit._ "2

Hoss chewed his lip as he thought. "You're right, Pa. It didn't take much lookin' to see that them people didn't need nothin' more than an encouragin' word and a helpin' hand. I think maybe Mr. Milbank had spent so much time climbing towards being rich, that he forgot who he was climbing over to get there. I ended up with a puppy, Joe caught a fish, and Adam invested in a good family. Each of got far more back than the little we gave." He became quiet. "Can't you still see Adam snuggling that little pup I done brought back with me?"

"I sure can. And pretty soon he'll be snuggling his own little pup over in England." Joe laughed. "I'm betting it will be a boy, but I guess he could be snuggling a little girl instead."

"Whichever it is, he'll be a good father," Hoss added. "All this talkin' about him makes me miss him somethin' fierce, but it's still fun to remember the good times."

Ben and Little Joe nodded in unison, as Ben said, "That's the good thing about memories; they're always handy."

 **Seven**

 **Special Delivery**

Drs. Kingsley, Benedict and Green took Adam into the hall after examining Melinda again.

"The baby is active and I can hear the heart beating strong and regularly. Any injury within the womb would have begun to cause distress to the child by this time, so I can say with certainty that all is well. "

The assurance from Dr. Kingsley brought a sigh of relief from both Adam and Sam. They turned to the other expert for his opinion.

"I see no medical problems for your wife either. As Dr. Kingsley said, any evidence of internal damage would have manifested by now. The shock of the day has taken a toll on her though. She is exhausted. I'd assume it is as much from worry as injury." Dr. Benedict handed Sam a small packet of white powder. "I've spoken to Dr. Kingsley, and we both agree that Mrs. Cartwright should take a sleeping preparation tonight. I'm afraid that if she doesn't rest well, she will be worn out when it comes time to deliver. It won't harm the infant, and it will do her a world of good."

"I'll see that she takes it once her mother and sister finish in there." Sam took Adam's shoulder, steering him toward the stairs. "Let's leave the ladies do their work while we go have a little bracer before sending the fine doctors out into the chilly night."

Adam cast a longing look at his bedroom door, but finally followed the others.

"Is he mad at me?" Miranda asked her sister as she and her mother helped Melinda bathe and change into a fresh nightgown.

"Why would he be?" Melinda's eyebrow rose. "You didn't push me down the steps."

Margaret tucked the covers around her daughter and smoothed some loose wisps of hair away from her forehead. "You didn't see his face when he walked in that room and found out what happened, sweetheart."

"Mother's right. He looked like he could have pulled out his pistol and shot someone." Miranda added dramatically.

A tsk and head shake accompanied Margaret's disclaimer. "I'll admit that he did look angry at first, but then it settled into a look of fear. I don't think I've ever seen a man look so sad…or haunted."

"That's my Adam," Melinda smiled at her mother. "You already know that his mother died when he was born. What you don't know is that she fell on the steps shortly before his birth. I'm sure his mind went back to the circumstances of Elizabeth's death when he heard I'd had a similar accident."

"Oh my," Margaret said as she sniffed loudly to stifle the tears that threatened to escape. "I imagine that for a moment he feared he might lose both of you. We all knew that the accident wasn't serious, but he didn't. He must have been in absolute torment." She smiled then, and leaned to kiss her daughter's cheek. "It took a long time for you and Adam to realize that you were meant to be together, Melinda, but he was certainly worth the wait."

Sam went up to give Melinda the sleeping powder while Adam saw the doctors out, and then suggested that she be allowed to rest without anyone with her except Adam. He led his fiancée and her mother to the door after their farewells.

"You know where to find me," Sam teased, before exiting. "I'm on the other end of the house. But if you holler really loud, I should be able to hear you. It echoes well in these hallways."

"We'll pull the bell if we need you." Melinda yawned. "I'm surprised that you and Adam haven't worked something out where the bell chord is directly attached to your big toe, Sam."

The doctor laughed. "What makes you think we haven't?"

Adam sat on the bed while he and Melinda talked as the medicinal powder began to work. "You haven't forgotten your promise, have you?" she asked as she began to experience blinks that lingered in the closed position.

"No, darlin', I haven't forgotten. It's been given and sealed." He brought her hands to his lips. "Are you comfortable?"

"Unhuh," she said with a long, loud yawn. "My back still hurts; not all the time, but every few minutes it sort of cramps up."

"Rest now. Let that potion work and you'll be sound asleep in no time." He leaned down to kiss her, and then moved a comfortable chair to the bedside. "I'm going to change clothes, and then read here while you sleep.

Melinda watched as he shed his shirt and began to wash up. A sly smile formed as she roused out of her sleepiness for a moment. Her words were slurred as she said, "You're a fine cut of a man, Adam Cartwright. If I wasn't great with child and mostly asleep, I'd come over there and raid your forward deck."

He chuckled low and deep as he slipped into his robe and sat in the chair next to her. She was already asleep when he said softly, "Believe me, darlin', if the circumstances weren't as they are… I'd raise my flag of surrender and welcome you aboard." He adjusted the lamp to see better, grabbed spare pillows to prop the book up on his lap, and took her hand in his as he began to read.

"What?!" Adam hollered as he pulled his arm away from Melinda and examined the deep, red, half-moons that her nails had etched in his arm. He'd fallen asleep reading and had awakened when he'd heard his wife cry out as she'd grabbed his nearest limb. Fully awake now, he saw the grimace of pain distorting his wife's face. "What's wrong?" he asked as his panic rose.

"Baby…" She moaned as she bore down. Her face turned crimson as she finished, "Coming!"

He knelt at her side. "You're in labor?"

"No…yes!" she finally said between breathy pants as her face returned to a more normal color. "It's coming…now! Woke up in…puddle…in pain…and have to push."

Adam jumped up. "I'll get Sam." But she grabbed his hand in a steely grip. "Too late. I rang bell. Niles can get..."

She bore down again as Adam stood helplessly, looking like he'd been punched between the eyes. "What should I do?"

"Towels!" she screamed as she took a breath and pushed again. "Blankets to wrap," was delivered in a growl as she strained.

He grabbed the stack of clean towels from the wash stand, extra sheets and blankets from the linen cupboard, and rushed back to Melinda's side. "Now what?"

She was breathing rapidly to catch her breath between contractions. "Look!"

His eyes rounded as he raised his arms in desperation. "Look where?"

Her teeth clenched and her face bore an angry glare as she had a respite from pushing. She pointed to the foot of the bed. The pitch of her voice rose to near-shrieking levels with the next directive. "You seemed to be pretty sure about 'where' when you bragged about being at this child's conception." Melinda's eyes rolled back as she groaned and bore down again.

Adam's, "Oh, I'm sorry," was muffled by her moans of pain as she pushed. The cobwebs and uncertainty were gone now, and he quickly removed the covers and slid a clean sheet beneath her arching back and hips. His mouth hung open as he saw that Melinda's assessment had been correct; their baby was already well on its way into the world. There wasn't time to do anything more than drape a towel over his hands to form a sort of net to catch the child as it exited. Melinda took a deep breath and bore down one last time, sending their baby into Adam's waiting arms.

He quickly wrapped the towels around the pink-skinned, slippery bundle, and willed the babe to breathe—taking his own gulp of air as his child took a first breath, and then burst forth in a distinctive newborn's wail. Grabbing a blanket, he added that to the towels ensuring that the infant remain warm. He heard Melinda bearing down again, signaling that the final part of the birthing process had started. While she worked at that, he dried the baby's head—marveling at the mass of dark curls. That's all he could see about the child so far. He'd been so concerned with not dropping it that he'd decided he could wait to inspect the distinguishing characteristics once the child was safely landed. He was about to do that when the doors to the room burst open as Sam rushed in and took over. The doctor entrance was followed by maids, still in their robes with their nighttime braids swinging against their backs, and Niles—properly dressed as always, bearing a kettle of hot water and a stack of clean linens and towels. Margaret and Miranda were the last to arrive.

Adam had stepped back when Sam moved in, and his mother-in-law touched his arm, directing him to see to Melinda, while she assisted Dr. Green with the remainder of the delivery.

The new parents exchanged happy smiles as he said softly, "The baby is beautiful," before kissing her gently. One of the maids handed him a wet cloth that he used to dab away the perspiration on Melinda's face and neck.

Her eyelids were heavy with exhaustion but she fought to stay awake. "Do we have a son or a daughter?"

His cheeks turned red as he confessed, "I don't know. I just wanted to keep it warm, and when I wrapped it, its legs were pulled up and the cord was there…and…then Sam…"

She caressed his cheek lovingly as she had done since the first time they'd met, and placed her finger across his lips. "Don't worry about it; someone will tell us shortly." She sighed and smiled. "I know you were caught a little off guard, Adam, but isn't it wonderful that we were the only ones here for the birth. It seems like the perfect way to start our family."

"You did all the work. I just lassoed the little critter as it flew by."

Margaret laid a hand on Adam's shoulder telling him that he needed to leave so they could make Melinda comfortable.

He looked up at her and said, "I don't think she'll mind waiting a couple of minutes while we hold our baby first."

Melinda's rapid nod and longing look made Margaret hurry to bring the little bundle to the bedside. She handed it carefully to Adam, and he kissed the child's cheek before nestling it in its mother's arms. Once she had a good hold, he peeled back the blanket and they both peeked in at the fuzzy, wrinkly-skinned baby.

Tears were trickling down her cheeks as Melinda teased, "You said you'd be happy with either a boy or a girl. Does that still hold true?"

"I'm so happy that my face hurts from smiling so hard." The moment of family intimacy came to an end as Margaret leaned in and whispered in Adam's ear. He pulled the blankets back around the baby as he told his wife, "I'll be back in a minute, my love. Margaret has informed me that Niles is patiently waiting outside our door with the rest of the staff and they're anxious for a report. Apparently, it is an announcement that only the head of the house can make." He kissed his wife and child before exiting the room to address the assembly. "Thank you all for your quick response tonight, and for waiting up for the news. I'm sure your prayers have been with us."

"Is the babe well?" the cook asked timidly.

"Quite well, but I'm sure Dr. Green will give us a confirmation of that shortly."

"Wha' is it?" inquired a young footman. "Lad or lassie?"

Adam smiled, thinking to himself that his jaw really was beginning to hurt from the facial expression. "We have a…"

Ben waved to his sons as he walked into the Bucket of Blood and made his way to their table. "Have any luck at poker?" he asked the two.

"If by luck, you mean losing the money I was savin' for that new pistol, then my luck was outstandin'." Hoss laughed and added, "Joe did better, though. He just lost his shirt."

"Aren't you the funny man tonight," Joe snarled before laughing too. "How was the show, Pa?"

"It was very entertaining. The jugglers did some amazing things, and the woman singer had a lovely…voice."

Little Joe gave his father a poke as he sat down. "You sure that's all that was lovely about her?"

Ben smiled rakishly as his cheeks turned pink. "Can't blame a man for looking."

Paul Martin had attended the show with Ben, but had made a quick detour home to check for emergency notes that might have been left hanging on his door, before rejoining the Cartwrights. He'd entered the saloon along with Roy, who'd arrived at the same time. They'd all ordered a drink and were talking about their evening when they noticed Zeke, from telegraph office, looking into the saloon over the swinging doors. He saluted as he saw them, and came bounding over to their table.

"I heard you were in town, Mr. Cartwright, so I checked around until I found you." The man was grinning from ear-to-ear. "I thought you'd want to get this as soon as possible.

While Ben fished in his pocket for a tip, he mused at how Zeke had the unique job of finding out all the news—both good and bad—before anyone else. He was an honorable man though, and held his tongue about the information he received over the wire. From Zeke's demeanor, Ben figured this telegram held happy news. After the exchange of paper for coin, Ben expected that the young man would return to the telegraph office, but when Zeke didn't leave, Ben knew exactly what news the telegram held.

His hands trembled slightly as he opened the envelope and removed the sheet of paper inside. The room had quieted with Zeke's entrance into the saloon. Everyone knew that such communications brought important news, and they were waiting to find out how it would impact the Cartwright family.

"What's it about, Pa?" Hoss prodded.

The father's eyes moved across the message several times before he finally looked up. "It says: _Baby arrived today 2 A.M. Melinda well. Baby healthy._ "

"That's it?" Joe's disappointment was shared as a sigh went up from the crowd. "Did he really forget to tell us what they had?"

Ben's eye's twinkled as he added, "I must have forgotten to read that part… The last line says, _It's a boy!_ "

A whoop went up in the saloon as Ben called for a round to celebrate his new grandson. Not everyone in the room cared for the Cartwright family, but at that moment there were no enemies as Sam poured them each a free glass of good whisky.

Once the clamor died down, Roy asked, "Adam doesn't say what they named him in that wire?"

"Nope."

Paul drained his shot glass, wiped the back of his hand over his mouth and asked, "Did he ever mention possible names in his letters?"

Ben shook his head. "I always assumed that a daughter would be named Elizabeth, but I have no idea about a preference for a boy."

"Maybe Adam Junior?" Roy offered.

All three Cartwrights laughed loudly, as Hoss explained. "Our older brother said he'd never do that to his son. Said he'd seen too many families where it got too confusin' with two people having the same name, and the child ended up being called, Junior."

Joe added, "Yeah, Adam always cringed when he heard some mother yelling out for her boy that way."

Paul's eyebrows moved toward the bridge of his nose. "Did you feel the same way about that, Ben? I mean since you didn't name Adam, Ben Cartwright, Jr."

Ben sighed deeply as he thought back to the day he'd welcomed his own son. "I had thought about naming him after me, but Elizabeth had been reading _Paradise Lost_ when Adam was born. She suggested the name, Adam, and it seemed like the right choice. Inger and Marie chose the names as well." His cheeks flushed with the remembrance, and the warming effect of the good alcohol. "I guess I figured that since they'd done most of the work, they should have first choice on what to call them."

The Sheriff chuckled as he laid a silver coin on the table. "Anyone care to join me in a friendly wager about the name? We each tell what we think it will be, and the winner takes the pot. I'll hold the money at the office until we find out."

Nods of agreement preceded the procurement of coins and predictions.

Joe went first. "I'm going with something fancy, like Byron, Austen, Socrates…or some form of those authors Adam and Melinda are quoting all the time."

"Socrates Cartwright!" Hoss laughed. "That would be somethin'. I'll go with Abel, after his granddaddy," Hoss added as he tossed his coin to Roy.

"I'm with you on that, Hoss," Ben agreed. "But I agree with Little Joe about them wanting something a little more impressive. I'll say, Stoddard, instead of Abel."

Paul slid his entry fee across the table. "Knowing Adam, he'll want to honor someone, so I'll choose Benjamin, with Abel as a middle name."

The others looked at the sheriff in expectation. Ben joked, "There's not much left to pick from, Roy. You should have gone sooner."

Roy sent the others a devilish grin. "You all forgot one. I'll go with Adam Cartwright…Junior."

Hoss and Joe snorted, while Hoss slapped Roy's back. "Didn't ya hear what we said? Ain't no way he'll choose that."

The grin returned. "But your Pa said that he let your mothers pick your names, so I suspect it doesn't matter what Adam wants. It all comes down to what Melinda wants, don't it? I heard all them stories about how long those two cared for each other before they finally got together, and I'm betting she'll want her son to carry his father's name."

 **Eight**

 **A Wedding, a Baptism and Goodbyes**

No one had returned to bed after the baby had made his impromptu arrival, but the pandemonium of the early morning hours at the Wadsworth estate in London had calmed, and the house had stilled as many of the occupants slipped away for an afternoon nap.

Adam finished writing notes to his engineering company, explaining his absence for the next few days. He'd sent telegrams to the families back in America soon after their baby arrived, and he leaned back in the desk chair, and smiled as he thought about them receiving the news. He knew that his father and brothers would celebrate in some way, but he was anxious to hear about where they were, and what they were doing when they got the news. He capped the ink and cleaned off the nib of the pen, before he stretched, and headed up to his wife and child.

As he entered the darkened room, he could hear his son making the typical grunts and snorts of new babies. He made his way over to the small crib, and smiled as he saw the boy's arms and legs jerking as he tried to get his hand to his mouth.

Melinda was sleeping soundly while the new nanny that Niles had added to the staff, kept watch. Adam spoke softly as he told her to take a break. Once she was gone, he pushed a chair over to the bed, returned to the small cradle to get his son, and sat at Melinda's side as he had done earlier. He propped the baby on a pillow and turned the lamp up a little to take a closer look.

Adam spoke in a whisper. "You really are a cute one, little man." He removed one of the crocheted booties, rolled his thumb across the baby's tiny toes, and chuckled quietly. "You have some mighty long feet, son. Looks like that part of you takes after me. Luckily you look like your mother." After replacing the footwear, Adam placed his finger by his son's hand and watched as the child wrapped his hand around it in a strong grip and tried to get it to his mouth. A memory of Hoss and Little Joe doing the same thing flooded over him.

Melinda awoke slowly and realized that Adam was singing softly, while their son hiccupped, squeaked, and snorted on the bed next to her. She opened one eye, enjoying the scene and finally reached for Adam's hand. "Is he perfect?"

The singing stopped as he winked at his wife. "I counted 8 fingers and 10 toes, so I think he's got everything."

"You'd better look again, mister. You're a couple short."

"I forgot the thumbs. That makes 10 of each."

"Much better." Melinda moved her hand across their son's curls. "He looks just like you."

"Now _you_ better look again. I think he's lucky to resemble you."

She chuckled quietly. "I did all the work and our child is a miniature version of you…and I think that's perfect." She pushed herself up in the bed and took the baby when Adam lifted him into her arms. "There's something important we need to decide on now."

"I know," Adam agreed. "We can't call him, Baby, forever. What would his college roommate think if he shared space with someone named, Baby Boy Cartwright."

Melinda nodded. "Somehow, that's not what worries me the most. I'm thinking more about his baptism when they christen him as, Sweetie Pie." They both laughed, startling their son, who jerked as his eyes flew open. Melinda looked at her husband. "You already know what I want to name him."

He sighed and looked down at his child. "I do…but it might be a little stuffy, and I'd much rather name him after the important people in his life."

Her eyebrows arched as she rolled her eyes. "I understand that you want to honor the men who have made a difference in our lives, but he'd fail in school if we do that." When Adam squinted and shook his head, she explained, "By the time he'd get Benjamin William Abel Frank Hoss Joseph Cartwright printed at the top of his test paper, the exam period would be over and he wouldn't have answered a single question. The teachers would assume that he wasn't intelligent instead of realizing he was just over-named."

Adam responded with an eye roll of his own, and a grin. "You're sure you want to do this?"

"Absolutely!"

That evening, the staff and residents of Wadsworth Manor filled the sitting area of the Cartwright's suite for a brief celebration. Niles led his people in a toast to the health of the child, and Adam offered one of his own to thank everyone for their help. Just as Niles was about to dismiss the staff, Sam asked that everyone remain for an announcement.

"It grieves me to share this information," he said as he took Miranda's hand, "but I found out today that the physician who has been filling my position in Boston must return to England. Since it would take too long for them find a replacement, they've called me home."

Adam frowned. "How soon do you have to go?"

"I'll go home with Miranda and Margaret in a couple of weeks. But we have a request of all of you."

Miranda broke into a huge smile. "We'd like to marry before we leave, if you would all agree to having a wedding here."

The women of the household beamed as they began to giggle and whisper to one another. Niles turned his steady glare on them and they quieted. "We would be most happy to help in any way we can. It has been some time since this house has hosted a wedding," he turned toward Adam and Melinda, "or a christening, and you can see that such an opportunity is already causing a stir."

Once the household staff had gone, Miranda, Margaret and Melinda began chattering about wedding plans while Adam went to shake Sam's hand. "I'm sorry you have to leave, but we'll appreciate being at your wedding."

Sam led the way to the hallway where the women's laughter and chatter was less noticeable. "I knew Miranda would want to wait until you and Melinda got back to the states if we didn't do it now. We'll have another sort of ceremony and reception when we get back, but this way we'll be married for the trip home." The doctor grinned devilishly. "The thought of spending 12 days at sea with her so close and yet so far away, gave me the inspiration to suggest this compromise."

"Seems like the perfect answer." Adam looked over his shoulder at the women in his bedroom. "I'm sure they'll be planning for some time, so why don't we go down for a while and break out the good scotch in Frank's study."

Settled into the comfortable leather chairs with glasses of well-aged scotch, Adam said, "I've got a couple of questions for you."

"Such as?"

"Melinda was holding the baby when we left. Those women were loud enough that we could hear them in the hallway, and yet he slept right through it. Why is that?"

"Newborns sleep a lot." Sam swirled his glass and took a sip before adding, "I wish babies could talk right away and tell us what they're thinking. But I figure that his needs are pretty simple now. Since he's full, his diaper is clean, and he's in his mother's arms, he doesn't have a care in the world."

"That makes sense."

"Did you want to know something else?"

Adam pursed his lips and sighed. "If I was talking with anyone else but you, I wouldn't ask this. I thought women usually went through hours of labor before giving birth. It seemed like this went so fast."

"I don't think it really did. Melinda complained that her back was cramping when I gave her the medication to make her sleep, but I assumed that was from her accident. I think she was in labor then. And while it can go on for hours or even days, other times it goes fast. And in this case, I think it was going on while Melinda slept." Sam laughed. "It made for a rather dramatic ending, didn't it?"

Adam raised his glass in a toast, "Here's to quick deliveries, and the chance for me to make a contribution." They drained their glasses. "I have one more request. We want my brother, Hoss, to be our godfather and Miranda to be the godmother. Since Hoss can't be here, would you fill in for him?"

Sam retrieved the bottle and poured them each another two fingers of the fine alcohol. He raised his glass in a toast. "I'd be honored."

Three weeks later, there was a christening in the garden chapel of Wadsworth Manor, followed immediately by a wedding. The staff put on a beautiful double event that was attended by the doctors and hospital staff that Sam had become acquainted with at work, and the friends that Adam and Melinda had made since their arrival.

With the last guests were out the door and the house returned to normal, the two couples made their way down to the kitchen to offer their thanks. The group was gathered around the large table there, enjoying the bounty of leftovers from the party. The conversation stopped as they rose when Adam led the others into the room.

"Please, sit," he said with a smile as he motioned for them to take their seats. "We won't interrupt for long, but we wanted to let you know how much we appreciated this day."

Sam added, "It was more than we would have expected and we will always remember your kindness and hard work on our behalf."

Melinda stepped forward. "Everything was simply beautiful and the food was perfectly prepared and delicious. Thank you all."

Niles had remained standing and bowed slightly. "We appreciate hearing your compliments, but it is we who should thank you. This house has been quiet for so many years that having the opportunity to put on a celebration for two such wonderful events was a true pleasure."

A wink between Miranda and her sister preceded her statement. "I know this is probably not done, but we're Americans so we'll take liberties. Please don't hold it against us." With her warning completed, she and Melinda walked over and each gave Niles a peck on the cheek, causing him to blush.

The four Americans then made their way around the table, shaking hands and offering personal thanks to each of the staff before leaving them to their meal.

As they cleared the room, Adam snickered. "I'm not sure if that was allowable under the strict code of staff conduct, but I'm sure Niles will tell me about it if wasn't. He'll say something like, 'Sir, while we appreciate the gesture, such fraternization between staff and guests is not usual.'"

"And what will you respond?" Melinda asked.

"I'll tell him to keep his British bees under his bowler and take it in stride. And then I'll promise never to do it again."

Hoss maneuvered Chubby closer to his father as they rode into town. "I wonder how much longer we have to wait until we get a letter from Adam telling us the baby's name. It's nearly a month since we got the news."

"I imagine the mail has been delayed somewhere. I sent a wire, but as Adam had worried about, I think mine got lost somewhere on the way. I'll send another one if there's no letter today." Ben pulled Buck to the left to avoid bumping into his son. "You're pretty sure you got the baby's name right in our bet?"

"I am, but then you never know with Adam. He's surprised me more'n once with what he's decided on after I was sure I had it all figured out."

Father and son were joined by the youngest Cartwright who'd spurred Cochise to catch up. "What are you two talking about?"

"Your brother is getting anxious to hear what Adam named his son."

Joe nodded. "So am I. Maybe there'll be a letter today. We'll have time to check before the auction won't we?"

"There should be time." Ben gave his horse a nudge. "As long as we don't spend any more time out here gabbing like old ladies."

The three Cartwrights were heading into town for an auction. A few farms in the area had gone belly up in the previous year and the bank was selling out the property and implements, along with the livestock. Ben wasn't sure there'd be anything of value in the offerings but had decided it would be a nice break from the constant work since the last time they'd all been into town.

Once they arrived in Virginia City, Hoss and Joe made their way to the auction grounds while Ben did a little business and checked for correspondence. One particular envelope caught his attention and he leaned against the counter as he scanned the contents. He broke into a smile and shook his head as he refolded the letter, returned it to the envelope, and headed out to join his sons.

After a quick perusal of the equipment and livestock available, he asked, "Did you two see anything worth sticking around to bid on?"

Hoss shook his head. "Ain't a thing here that's better'n what we got, that's for sure."

"I agree. Maybe we can just get some lunch and head on back. There's a few things I could get done at the ranch yet this afternoon," Little Joe suggested.

"That sounds good. But first…Hoss, go see if Paul can join us at the jail for a minute or two." Ben said, while grinning at his boys.

"Ya got the letter, didn't ya?" Hoss saw his father nod. "It's about time. I'll get Paul over there if I have to fling him over my shoulder."

Fifteen minutes later the group who'd placed their bets on a name for the newest Cartwright was gathered in Roy's office. The sheriff pulled a tin box from a desk drawer and opened it to reveal the money they'd each contributed to the pot. "You'll notice that these are the very same silver pieces we anteed up for this little wager," he stated as he eyed each of those present. "So go ahead, Ben. What did Adam have to say?"

Ben read from the letter. "Dear Pa, Hoss and Little Joe,

 _You'd all be very proud of the newest member of our family. He's a big boy and cute as a bug's knee, as Hoss used to say. He arrived early in the morning and didn't wait for the fine doctors of England and America to assist, relying only on his mother and father to guide him into the world. I'm proud enough to bust my buttons._

 _Melinda had a scare after slipping on the staircase the day before he came, but everything went fine._

 _We're preparing for a wedding and a Baptism right now. Sam Green has been called back to Boston. You should have gotten the note I wrote about his engagement to Melinda's sister by now. He and Miranda have chosen to marry here before heading home._

 _I have a favor to ask of Hoss. Would you be our son's godfather?"_

Ben stopped reading to look up at his middle son. The man was smiling from ear-to-ear. "Imagine that, I'm gonna be my nephew's godfather. Aint' that something!"

Little Joe sighed as his foot tapped impatiently. "Yeah, that's something alright, but we still don't know the name of this nephew of ours. Keep reading, Pa."

Ben resumed. " _I know you're all wondering what this young man's name is, and I know you'll laugh when you hear it. I wanted to name him after all of you, but Melinda had her own ideas on that. In the end, she decided that our son should be named Adam Cartwright Jr."_

Laughter broke out in the room as Roy put the cashbox back into his desk, and then hooked his thumbs in the pockets of his vest. "That was easy money."

Ben raised his hand and asked for quiet. "There's a little more." He returned to the letter. _"To avoid the issue of this name turning into the Junior that I dislike so much, we're going to call him, AJ, for Adam Junior. Melinda convinced me that he could carry my name that way and still have one of his own. This would have been so much easier if he'd been a girl…but it suits him."_

Ben congratulated Roy on his victory and then slipped outside while the other men continued talking. His mind returned to the sentence in the letter where Adam had revealed Melinda's fall. He suspected his son had downplayed the event, yet he knew that it must have caused his eldest some moments of uncertainty. Even now he could remember the day that Elizabeth had stumbled on the steps. But as bad as that had seemed, the fall hadn't caused her death. The doctor had told him later that Elizabeth had suffered from an affliction that affected some expectant women, and if the fall truly had hastened the birth, it had saved Adam's life, since the usual outcome with the condition was that both mother and child perished. Ben sighed in sadness with these memories, but then pushed them aside, and smiled with joy and thanksgiving that all had gone well for his son and daughter-in-law.

 **Ten**

 **The Early Months of Master AJ**

Melinda was experiencing the fullness associated with nursing a child, and went in search of her baby, knowing he'd be hungry. She'd been working on her manuscript for a few hours and was anxious to reclaim her infant from the nanny. Her trip to the nursery proved fruitless. The child was missing as usual. He was three months old now, smiled readily while babbling and cooing, and was a favorite with the household staff. When he wasn't with his parents or napping, Anna, his nanny, would take him to the kitchen. AJ loved being around the action and chatter, and the women of the house would include him in their conversations, making him kick and squeal with delight.

But since Adam was already home from work, Melinda knew exactly where to look next for her missing son. "Where's my baby?" She addressed the back of the office chair when she entered the study—the place where Adam spent his time when he got home early.

The chair swung around. "Who are you looking for?" he teased. "There's no baby in here, I assure you. It's just me and my associate, and we're going over the schematics for the next phase of the harbor."

Melinda shook her head as she laughed. "Are you telling me that you're reading blueprint specifications to our son?"

Adam laughed as he took the smiling AJ out of the crook of his crossed leg and sat him on his lap. "He seems to grasp the concepts quite well. And instead of board feet and piling depth, I substitute the terms ducklings and lambs to keep his interest. But I believe he's going to be a genius. In fact, he has helped me figure much of this out in the short time we've been working together." He looked down at his son. "I suppose that look on your mother's face means she's going to whisk you away for your dinner."

Melinda walked to the men in her life and leaned down to kiss AJ's head and then gave Adam a deep, long kiss that left him breathing hard.

He closed his eyes as she finished, and sighed. After a few more deep breaths, he added, "Please don't do that, Melinda. You know how much I want you, and I also know we have to wait until you're fully recovered. But when you kiss me like that, it leaves me…compromised."

"I'm sorry. It isn't fair of me to tease you that way. And in case you haven't noticed, I need you too." She touched his cheek before removing AJ from his lap. "By the way," she said turning back as she neared the door. "After I feed our little darlin', Anna will be taking him to his room for the night. I've given the staff the evening off, so we'll have a cold supper in our suite instead of in the dining room. I'll let you know when I'm ready." She smiled, noting that he'd already returned to his drawings as he grunted, "uhhuh."

Melinda's words had made it through the jumble of equations swirling in Adam's mind, but not enough to make him question her plans. After she was gone, the part about eating in their room hit him and he wondered if she was perhaps not feeling well. He shrugged, figuring he'd find out at some point, and concentrated on the work in front of him. With his months of experience in the harbor under his belt, he'd become adept at figuring out these plans, and had made the transition from being a greenhorn on the site to being the one others looked to for answers.

He had no idea how much time had passed while he was engrossed in the pages of the plan, and was startled when the study doors opened and two maids rushed in with their buckets full of cleaning supplies.

Niles followed them, clearing his throat to get Adam's attention. "Mr. Cartwright, you wife has sent word asking that you join her now in your suite. Your supper is waiting there."

Adam eyed the butler with a puzzled expression. "Oh, that's right. She said something about spending the evening up there. Let me grab a few of these things to take along up to work on later."

Niles nodded. "Whatever you wish sir."

The maids had already done a cursory dusting and were standing at the ready to straighten the mess he always left of his desk. Adam grinned at Niles. "It seems like people are in a hurry tonight. What's going on?"

The butler waved the girls back and replied. "Mrs. Cartwright has declared a holiday, giving us the night off, sir. She says we won't be needed once you've gone upstairs, and," he eyed the two young women sternly, "I think everyone's a little anxious to get to their respective activities as soon as their work is finished."

Adam smiled at the maids. "Are there big plans in store for you two tonight?"

They looked down at their feet, and swung their pails. "We'll be headin' to the pub with the others, sir," one finally answered.

"That sounds like fun." Adam thought again about something Melinda had said, and addressed Niles. "I think Mrs. Cartwright said that Anna was keeping an eye on AJ tonight. Isn't she allowed to go out with the rest?" His brows knit. "That hardly seems fair."

Niles nodded. "It's all been arranged sir. Anna will be staying with Master Cartwright until the others are finished with evening chores, and then my wife and I will be taking over in the nursery."

Adam's jaw dropped. "That seems most kind, Niles, but I'm sure we can watch our son so that you can have the night off as well."

The butler shook his head and redressed Adam's concern. "It is our pleasure, I assure you. We were never blessed with children, and for my wife, caring for your son is purest delight. The pubs have lost their appeal to a couple our age, and we find it far more satisfying spending an evening here. If young mister Cartwright is in fine fettle, I may entice my wife into a game of two-handed whist while he gives us pointers."

Adam shoved the door to their room open using his foot, and entered with his pile of charts and text books heaped in his arms. After managing to shut the door with his hip, he deposited his trove on the desk in the corner, and then looked around the fragrance-filled room. It took only a second to realize he must have missed some important clue in the short conversations he'd had with Melinda since arriving home. Several vases of colorful flowers were providing the sweetness in the air, and there was a small table, illuminated by candles, in the sitting area. A bucket of ice and champagne stood at attention next to it, and two crystal flutes sparkled in the flickering light.

 _I know it's not our anniversary._ He assured himself as he did a quick recall of the calendar and breathed easier as he settled both the current date and the one in question in his mind. _It's not for a couple of weeks yet_ , he concluded. "Melinda?" he called, as he wondered why she wasn't there.

"I'm in the dressing room," drifted out through the open door at the far end of the suite. "Why don't you pour the champagne, and I'll be right out."

He did as he was told and nearly dropped his glass when Melinda appeared a few seconds later wearing a form-fitting gown made of a satiny fabric. "He raised his glass in a toast. "I'm not sure what the occasion is, but may I say that I'm enjoying it so far."

She came over to him, took her glass from the table, and sipped before drawing him near for a kiss like the one she'd given him earlier.

"Does this mean what I think it does?" he asked breathlessly as he set his glass down and took her face in his hands, bringing her lips to his for another kiss.

"I saw the doctor today. He says I'm fine now and…" her words became a throaty groan as Adam breathed into her ear while unpinning her hair, allowing it to flow freely around her face and down her back.

He pushed the sleeves of the gown from her shoulders and the sheath slithered to the floor. "I've wanted you so much," he whispered as he lifted her and carried her to their bed. His lips and hands feathered across her body, leaving a kiss here, a caress there, teasing her passion back to life after so many weeks without intimacy. She responded with deep, contented moans and breathless gasps.

"It's been so long," she purred as she arched her back in answer to his touch. When she could wait no longer, she began pulling at his shirt; yanking at buttons, trying to shed him of the barrier between them. "Hurry," she demanded as he stood to disrobe.

Adam slipped his shirt over his head and lifted a leg to tug at his boot, realizing an instant too late that he should have sat to remove the tight-fitting footwear. His mighty pull threw him off balance sending him toppling like a felled tree. He listened closely to see if his fall might bring a flock of house staff upstairs to check on the situation, and breathed with relief when there was no knock at the door. _Luckily this place is built like a fortress_ , he mused as he rubbed his hip and elbow where they had impacted with the floor. As he sat up he noticed his wife peering over the edge of the bed. Her eyes were round with concern, and yet he could tell that she was biting her upper lip, trying not to laugh.

"You all right?" she asked, unable to stifle her chuckle any longer. "I wondered what was happening when I saw your feet fly by and heard that clunk." The passion he had aroused in her had vanished with the accident. She quickly grabbed her robe from the chair by the bed, and set to helping her husband. He winced as he stood, and she ran her hand along his pants leg where he'd fallen, feeling a distinct welt forming even through the fabric. "I think you fell on something besides the floor," she said as she dug in his pocket and removed a large ring of house and work keys."

"Well that would explain why it felt like I landed on a mace." His grin was wry with a tinge of embarrassment. "I can't believe I was so clumsy."

She giggled. "I don't think you were thinking too well at the time, honey."

He winked as he drew her close. "I think you may be right about that. I'm sorry I ruined your surprise."

After a kiss to get things headed in the right direction again, she told him, "The night is just beginning and I've enjoyed every minute of it so far. And… unless you're too injured to try again, I think we'll do just fine."

"I injured my dignity the most," he confessed sheepishly.

Melinda laughed. "If memory serves me, I did that once myself. And if I might borrow your thoughts from back then, I'm very fond of your dignity, and once we get the rest of these clothes off you, I'll make sure it's in working order."

Adam and Melinda had indeed been able to resume where they'd left off, and later, after a quick repast, had done it all over again. As they lay in each other's arms, the relaxed and satisfied husband was struck by a thought. "Was I the only one who didn't know what was going on tonight?"

"I'm not sure what you mean."

"The staff had the night off, and you obviously had a little help getting our room prepared so beautifully. Even Niles seemed to roll his eyes just a bit when I said I was bringing work up for later." He turned onto his back and hit himself in the forehead. "Of course he knew."

She rolled over and rose onto her elbow to look down into his eyes. "No one knew what I had in mind…specifically. I simply told my maid that I wanted a romantic evening and she helped me set the scene. As far as Niles, you know nothing gets by him. He may be staid and proper, but deep down, I think our butler is a bit of a romantic."

"You're probably right. He said that he and his wife were going to watch AJ tonight. I wonder how they're doing."

Melinda was on her way to the dressing room as she called back over her shoulder. "Get dressed and we'll go peek in on them."

"You are an indecisive woman!" he hollered after her, knowing there was no one nearby to hear them. "First you wanted my clothes off, and now you want them on. Is there no pleasing you?"

Five minutes later they were peering into the half-open door of the nursery, while trying not to be seen. Niles and his wife were sitting on opposite sides of a small table, each holding a fan of cards. Master Cartwright was propped up in a small, padded seat that one of the maids had rigged up to hold him until he could sit on his own.

The couple in the doorway stood in silence, watching as the hand played out. When the cards in the older couple's hands had dwindled to one, Niles turned to the child who smiled back in response. "Well, young AJ, should we trump Mrs. Stratham's card and take this final trick?" AJ squealed happily, and Niles played the card. "We win again, lad! Our luck has been astounding tonight." he said triumphantly as he gathered the child onto his lap and bounced him gently.

His wife laughed. "With both of you playing your hand, Niles, I don't stand a chance."

Niles looked down at the infant. "Did you hear that, young man? I think she's accusing us of cheating, but I swear that I'm only doing what you're telling me to do. I have neither the brains nor the will to crush her at any other time."

"Then perhaps I shall hold the child for the next hand and he'll bring _me_ luck." Niles' wife reached for the baby and gathered him to her as she kissed his head and then nestled him onto her ample lap. Once he was happily settled, she told her husband, "Now deal…and make sure _we_ get good cards this time."

Adam brought his finger to his lips, giving the universal sign for silence, and nodded his head back toward their own room.

Once behind their closed doors, Melinda wiped away the tears that had escaped down her cheeks and said, "That was the sweetest scene. I really wanted to join them."

"Our son is clearly enjoying his time with them, so I say we should finish the champagne and have some of the fruit and cake we didn't touch earlier. It's not even eight yet, and I have something I'd like to tell you about before you get young Mr. Cartwright for his bedtime feeding."

"This yellowish cake with the brown frosting is really good," Adam commented as he dropped the last crumbs from the plate into his mouth. "It reminds me of something that Hop Sing used to make back home."

Melinda shook her head as she snorted. "Yellowish cake and brown frosting? That sounds unpalatable. It's sponge cake with browned-sugar icing, and it is the same one Hop Sing made. You may recall that he showed me how to do it when I was there, and I gave the cook here his recipe," she smiled demurely, "to please you, my lord."

"I am well-pleased, my lady. Thank you." He pulled her nearer to him on the couch and nibbled at her neck. " _You_ are the only thing tonight doth please me more."

She snuggled up even closer and stroked his cheek. "Thou makest me blush, my lord." They both chuckled before Melinda asked, "What was it you wanted to talk about?"

"I had a letter from Frank today. He and Marian send their love, and told me about the projects they have going on now. Then he wrote about a ship building firm in Boston that wants to create an inner harbor like the one I'm working on here. Of course the scope won't be as big, but there are enough natural inlets along the rivers that could adapt to a nice-sized shipyard. Frank's sending the maps and customer needs so I can work on a quote. If we'd get the job, he thinks it would start in about eighteen months."

"A year and a half," Melinda said thoughtfully. "How soon does he want you back in Boston?"

"He's leaving that up to me, but I think eighteen months should be enough time to make sure everything is on its way to completion here in London."

She nodded. "It's hard to think about going home. We're having a wonderful time in England, and yet I'm looking forward to seeing what they're doing with our house, and to being with our families."

They were in mid-kiss when there was a tap on the door accompanied by the demanding cry of a hungry infant in the background. "Sounds like our romantic evening is over." He gave his wife one quick last kiss and said, "Thank you."

Her eyebrows rose in question.

"For the dinner and _activity_ tonight," he said as his eyes sparkled in the candlelight, "and for that magnificent child waiting to be fed. But most of all, for loving me enough to wait for this granite-headed Yankee to figure out how much I needed you."


	2. From Two to Three a Family Part 2

**Part 2 – Old Friends: Old Faces: Old Foes**

 **One**

 **Saying Goodbye**

The time in London had flown by, and the Cartwrights had finalized their preparations to return home. They hadn't accumulated many things that needed to go to the States, and much of that had already been packed and sent ahead to make their personal logistics as easy as possible. The one thing that would make this trip infinitely more difficult was their 20-month-old son, AJ, a toddler with a mind of his own. He had the mobility to get where he wanted to go, and the stubbornness to keep at it until he accomplished his goals. Just the thought of keeping an eye on him aboard a ship made his parents shudder.

With their departure just days away, Adam finished writing the last of his thank-you notes to the staff, and then looked outside to watch his son playing in the garden under the watchful eye of their nanny. He was amazed at how much this little miracle had grown while they'd been at Wadsworth Manor. AJ had gotten his first tooth at three months and at a year had sported an entire set of baby teeth along with a winning smile. He spoke his first word, "Dada," at six months, and had a large vocabulary for his age. He was a parrot when it came to speech—repeating every word he could handle—and was able to associate most words with the objects or actions they represented.

The proud father indulged in a pleased smile as he recalled more of his son's accomplishments. Adam Junior had gone from sitting up, to pulling himself up on anything near him, and then holding on to sidestep around the edges of whatever supported him. By ten months, he had taken a few unaided steps, and had given his father many-a-near-heart attack as he'd launched himself from one piece of furniture to another. And at 11 months he was walking everywhere on his own. The smile broadened as he thought about how the staff had constructed barriers on the staircases to keep the little boy safe. These had certainly kept AJ from tumbling down the marble steps, but they had also made it harder for everyone else to go up and down. Even the staid Niles was heard to grouse on his bad arthritis days, as he climbed over the structures to make his way on the stairs.

A soft, "Ahem," brought his attention back into the room. He turned to find Niles standing at the front of the desk. "I have never gotten used to your unnerving way of knowing when I'm ready for you," Adam chuckled.

"I wouldn't be a good butler if I wasn't able to learn your manner of doing things."

"I hope I haven't been too difficult," was offered apologetically.

"You are a self-sufficient man, Mr. Cartwright, but I feel that we adjusted to each other quite well."

Adam nodded as he motioned Niles to sit. "That we have, Niles. I hope you realize how much I've appreciated all you've done for me, and my family." He saw the man give a small smile, and he continued, "I've finished the notes, and would like you to help me with the amounts of the gratuities to include for everyone."

"As you wish, sir."

The two men spent a short time going through the names, with Adam slipping the suggested amount of money into each of the envelopes that he and Melinda planned to hand out the at the conclusion of the party they were hosting for the staff the next night.

With the stack of cards completed, Niles stood to leave. He lingered at his chair for a bit and finally said, "I'd ask that I might speak freely, Mr. Cartwright."

"I hope you've always spoken freely, but please, say whatever's on your mind."

The butler resumed his seat as he looked intently at the man he had served for two years. "When Mr. Wadsworth wrote to us about a young family coming to stay at the estate, I admit that we all wondered what you would be like. The Wadsworths are from the States too, but they grew up in families steeped in English tradition. He described _you_ as coming from a hard-working, self-made, and prosperous ranching family out 'West.'"

The butler blushed slightly as he added, "We'd all heard about American cowboys. Some of the staff actually thought you'd be prone to having gunfights in the street." He coughed as his embarrassment flashed in a deepening blush, and then vanished just as quickly. "What we found was that while you and Mrs. Cartwright are more open about your thoughts; less inclined to accept help with your daily needs, and led a less formal life than we are used to providing, you are exceptional people that we have enjoyed serving."

Adam laughed openly. "Is that a polite way of saying that we're unsophisticated?"

Niles straightened his back even more than usual. "Not at all, Mr. Cartwright! You don't act like English aristocracy, but you are well-schooled in the ways of proper society. What I meant was that we had to drop our 'notions' as to what we thought you would be like, but also had to reduce our stuffiness a bit as we came to accept your simpler ways. Above all, we appreciated that you were always open to suggestion, and would have done almost anything to please _us_. _That_ isn't the 'English way.'"

"We are grateful to you and the others for welcoming us so warmly, and for never making us feel that we were as clueless as we sometimes felt."

A nod from the butler preceded his final comments. "Mr. Wadsworth wrote that you were a man of honor. He said further that you were respectful and appreciative, and that this was true of Mrs. Cartwright too." The formal man looked down at his hands, and then raised his head again to meet Adam's gaze. "Everything Mr. Wadsworth said was true. And since I take care of the household finances, Mr. Wadsworth let me know that the increase in our salaries, as well as the money for the added operating expenses of the house while you have been in residence, came from you, not him. I appreciated that because it proved to me that you wanted to be more than a guest in this house."

Niles rose, bowed slightly from the waist, and followed that with a brief smile. "I speak for everyone, when I say that the staff has taken pleasure in your being here. We have never known the sound of an infant in these halls. Your son brought new life, and we have all watched him grow with great joy and anticipation. What I am trying to say, is that we…that I…shall miss you very much, and hope that you will return one day."

The going-away party proved to fun for everyone involved. Adam and Melinda had arranged for a caterer with American ties to bring in a meal of fried chicken, barbequed ribs and all the fixins', allowing the staff to get a taste of down-home country cooking, without worrying about preparing or serving it. After dinner, the Cartwrights entertained the group with American and English folk songs that Adam and Melinda sang while he played the guitar. He even added in a few of the camp songs from his cattle driving days, and with some prodding, he told stories about Nevada and the wide open spaces of the western United States. He elicited gasps as he told about the wide variations in weather in the Sierras, and the danger from the wild animals that prowled the canyons and prairies. The young men asked about gun fights, Indians, and sleeping under the stars, while one of the braver maids asked if all American ranchers were rich and handsome.

AJ attended the party, dancing with the ladies, and running circles around the group as he clapped and giggled. But as the youngster began to tire, Adam brought the Cartwright participation in the festivities to a close.

"My father has told me many times that our memories are always there for us when we need them. Yet, the most remarkable thing about memories is that while you take them with you, you can also leave them behind. We will take our memories of England back to Boston with us, and will recall them often, and with fondness. We also hope that the memories we leave behind will make you smile now and again." He raised his glass. "To the wonderful people of Wadsworth Manor." After the toast concluded, he added, "Now…we're going to take our son up to bed, but as we say where I come from, y'all go ahead and party 'til the cows come home."

The voyage home was difficult, but not because the seas were uncooperative. There were gentle swells and minor storms, causing no one in the Cartwright party any ill effects. The hard part was that the memories of England were so fresh that Melinda couldn't talk about them without dissolving into tears. They had met so many fine people that she'd felt the loss deeply. The only thing that had kept her focused was looking forward to being with those she had missed from back home.

AJ was a happy little boy on the ship. Adam and Melinda had convinced their nanny, Anna, to move to America with them for a couple of years until their son entered school. Having an extra set of eyes and hands to keep watch over the active youngster seemed a necessity if his mother was to continue to write and edit for the publishing company, and who better to do it than someone familiar.

The journey was nearly over now. The ship had made good speed, and was scheduled to arrive in Boston on time, so Adam left the women in the cabin to finish packing while AJ napped, and made his way on deck to watch the Eastern coastline pass by. He was surprised at the emotion he was feeling. The call of home and hearth were strong sirens, and he found his heart beating faster in anticipation. Abel was doing well, considering his age, but Adam was anxious to see him. The older man had overseen the renovation of Adam and Melinda's house, and judging from his grandfather's letters, Adam expected a pleasant surprise.

Adam had also arranged for Sadie, Abel's wife of a few years, to find a housekeeper for the new home. They didn't need live-in staff as they'd had in England, but having help would allow them to spend time with their son instead of doing household chores on evenings and weekends. He'd learned from his father to anticipate the need for help rather than waiting until things were out of hand. It had raised eyebrows when his father had hired Hop Sing, but the small Mandarin had proved to be a blessing many times over. Hop Sing had brought order and stability to a family that had seldom had the time or the energy to cook right or do regular household tasks.

 **Two**

 **The Welcome Home**

With the cabin in order, Melinda, AJ, and Anna joined Adam outside for final leg of the voyage into the harbor. They began to wave as they recognized faces in the crowd waiting to welcome the ship. Melinda's parents were near the front of the group, with Miranda and Sam Green standing just behind them. Both of those women broke into tears when Adam lifted AJ and pointed to them. Margaret blew kisses while Miranda bounced up and down as she held tightly to her husband's arm.

Melinda poked Adam's shoulder and pointed toward Frank and Marian Wadsworth, who were a little further back in the crowd. Marian's reaction was much the same as Margaret and Miranda's, as she began dabbing at her eyes.

Adam scanned the remaining part of the crowd for Abel and Sadie, figuring he'd spot his grandfather's distinctive beard. As he continued searching for the familiar faces, he spotted someone who brought a flicker of recognition. Before he could process who it was, his eyes locked on another figure—a man standing much taller and broader than those around him. He focused on the squatty hat perched on the man's head, and followed it downward, smiling broadly as he recognized the face below the bowler. Waving wildly, he hollered, "Hoss!" The name was swallowed by a blast of the ship's horn, and while waiting to try again, Adam looked to the left of his brother and found another surprise; his father was wedged between Hoss and Abel. "Well I'll be!" he hollered as he turned Melinda, and pointed to his family.

The waving of the Cartwrights on board finally caught the attention of the ones on land. Hoss stared at his brother, observing the curly-haired youngster tucked tightly in Adam's arm, and pulled a handkerchief from his pocket that he used to flick across his cheeks before using it for its intended purpose, blowing his nose with enough force and volume to rival the ship's horn.

The shipboard Cartwrights stayed at the rail as the first surge of passengers disembarked. They'd decided to let the crowd ease before making their way to land, knowing the reunion would go more smoothly if they weren't in the mass of people trying to get to their loved ones.

The Hayworths, Greens, Wadsworths, Cartwrights and Stoddards moved toward each other as the crowds around them waned, and when they were all together, Adam and his family completed their journey home.

The group assembled on shore moved toward them with adoring smiles and outstretched arms, but the protective father held his hand up to keep them back, explaining, "AJ's at the age where he's a little shy around people he doesn't know. How about we do introductions, and we'll see how it goes. If he isn't too frightened," Adam winked, "I'll pass him around." He looked over at Melinda and teased, "Does it seem that this group isn't all that interested in the fact that _we've_ returned home as well as our son?"

She laughed. "I was thinking the same thing." Melinda put her arm around Anna's shoulder and ushered her forward. "This young woman was our nanny in England, and she agreed to come home with us. Her name is Anna Wesley. While you wait your turn with AJ, you can make Anna feel welcome."

Taking Adam's arm, the young family made their way to Melinda's parents. "AJ, this is Papa and Gran Hayworth." Melinda turned toward the rest of the group. "Those are the names my parents decided they'd like AJ to use. The rest of you can teach him to call you whatever you like." Margaret did move forward and placed a quick peck on her grandson's cheek as Melinda went on to introduce Uncle Sam and Aunt Miranda, before turning the introductions over to husband.

They had spoken about what AJ would call Frank and Marian Wadsworth. "Mr. and Mrs. Wadsworth" seemed too formal, and they'd decided that Marian and Frank _were_ truly part of their family, and deserved to be called grandparents. Melinda had already informed her mother of this in a letter, and Adam knew that Ben and Abel would have no problem with it.

With Grandma and Grandpa Wadsworth introduced, Adam moved down the line. "AJ, this is Great-Grandpa, and Great-Grandma Stoddard, Papa Cartwright, and Uncle Hoss."

The ladies were waiting expectantly for their chance to hold the boy, but as Adam turned toward them, AJ reached back over his father's shoulder, and said, "Unca Howrse."

Adam handed his son to his brother with a big smile, and laughed as AJ took the bowler from his uncle's head, placed it on his own, saying, "Hat."

"He's a smart little feller. I didn't even know he'd be able to say much yet," Hoss said shyly while tickling AJ's stomach to make him giggle.

Melinda replied, "He started talking early and hasn't stopped. He knows a lot of words already, including, 'no' and 'don't want to.' He uses those liberally when he doesn't agree with what we want him to do."

After the round of hugs and kisses wound down, Adam headed for home in a carriage with Frank and his family, while Melinda and AJ followed in one with the women.

During the ride, Ben explained that he had conspired with Abel to surprise his son. "You may remember that after you visited the Ponderosa, I promised to bring everyone to Boston when you got home from England. I always intended to make good on that. Little Joe should be here too, but there was trouble with a timber contract just before we left, and your brother volunteered to deal with it, and visit you later. He figured the child's godfather should be here."

Adam nodded. "It would have been great to have all of you here, but we'll arrange for him to come soon." Noting his father's sly look, he offered, "I know you're wondering if we were surprised, and the answer is yes—completely. I couldn't believe my eyes when I spotted that pint-sized hat sitting on that 10-gallon head in the crowd." He reached across the carriage and pushed his brother's knee. "Having you here makes coming home even better."

In Melinda's carriage, the ladies managed to smother AJ with kisses that the youngster kept wiping from his cheeks. He started to fuss with the attention, but quickly regained his humor when Margaret pulled a toy wooden ship from her handbag. He was still busy sailing it from one person to another when the vehicle pulled up to the Cartwright house.

Adam pulled AJ out of the carriage and propped the baby on his hip. He lent a hand to the others and finally took wife's hand, and led her to get the first look at their remodeled house. "It looks magnificent, Grandfather," he said as Abel came over to them. "You did a wonderful job; thank you!"

The older man puffed his chest out a little and rocked back on his heels while accepting the compliment. "I couldn't have done such a good job if you hadn't left those detailed instructions. It practically built itself. And while I oversaw the construction, you'll need to thank Margaret and Sadie for the niceties you'll find inside. Those two left no avenue unexplored when it came to ensuring every modern convenience."

The group headed inside where Adam and Melinda moved from room to room, admiring the construction. The house was next door to Abel, and had originally been owned by Melinda's aunt. Adam had met his future wife when she'd been visiting there, while he'd been staying with his grandfather during a school holiday. The house was willed to Melinda when her aunt passed away, but it was small, and in need of renovation. The couple had made the decision to have it redone while they were in England, and from what they could see, the work had transformed it into a roomy and comfortable home.

Adam enjoyed watching his wife's happy reactions as she viewed each room. Much like the Ponderosa house that he'd drawn up so many years ago, this construction had turned out exactly as he had envisioned it. Yet he knew it didn't matter what he thought; it all came down to the finished product winning the favor of its female occupant.

The welcoming assembly gathered at Abel's after the tour to celebrate the family's return with a meal and belated birthday party for the newest Cartwright. AJ dove into the frosting of his cake with gusto, and giggled happily over his gifts—with one in particular holding his attention.

After the other guests left, Adam, Ben and Hoss got down on the floor to help AJ play with the ranch set the middle brother had carved for his nephew.

Adam held Hoss's miniature version of the Ponderosa house up to the sunlight, and peeked through the windows. "This is quite a feat, Hoss. I knew there'd be a tiny red settee and blue chairs inside." He picked up the replica of the barn next with its working doors and swing-away roof that allowed access to the stalls that were occupied by small horses resembling Chubby, Buck, Cochise and Sport. "You must have worked forever on all of this."

Ben laughed as Hoss smiled shyly. "Your brother started whittling the day we got the letter about a baby being on the way. He figured that a boy or girl would appreciate playing with all the animals and buildings, and either one should get to know a little more about where their daddy came from."

AJ rummaged through the box containing the remaining pieces, pulled out a set of draft horses and held them up as he said, "Howrsies!"

Hoss pulled the child onto his lap. "This here's the horse your daddy rode when he lived at this house," he told the youngster as picked up the steed painted a reddish-brown with white socks. "Its name is Sport. The ones you got in yer hand are work horses." Putting the two animals side-by-side, he continued, "See how much bigger and stronger the ones are that do all the wagon pullin'?" He picked up a couple of the black, horned animals next. "These aren't horses. They's the steers yer daddy kept watch on, out under the stars."

The little boy pointed skyward and repeated, "Stawrs up thewr."

"Yep, they are, little man, and on the Ponderosa there's so many of them the sky looks like it's painted with silver speckles."

The Cartwright men laughed as AJ struggled to repeat the words, silver speckles, and once the child was busy playing again, they caught up with quick details of the news from England and Nevada. AJ barely noticed when his father left him with his grandpa Ben, as he wanted to be called, and his uncle, to go next door to help Melinda, and spend a little more time examining the nooks and crannies of the house. When Adam returned a little later, he found his father snoring in the rocking chair with his grandson sound asleep on his lap.

 **Three**

 **Settling In**

Adam checked downstairs, making sure all was in order before heading up to bed on their first night home. He peeked in the room where his son was sleeping in the little bed with sides to keep him from rolling out. Abel had constructed it after receiving Adam's letter telling him that his great grandson was a master of climbing over the rails of his crib in England.

He walked in quietly, and kissed the sleeping child's forehead. The saving grace to AJ's ability to crawl out of bed was that he wasn't able to open door knobs yet. As long as the roaming youngster couldn't get beyond his room he remained safe, and he usually made his way to Anna who would settle him back to sleep.

The door connecting Anna's room to AJ's was open a crack, and since there was no light visible, Adam assumed that she was also asleep. He grinned as he thought about his younger brother's reaction to the attractive young nanny when they'd been properly introduced at Abel's. The big man's cheeks had pinked a little as he gave Anna a shy smile the older brother knew meant Hoss was taken with her.

Melinda had gone up to their new, large room earlier, and Adam could hear her snoring softly as he entered. He stripped off his shirt, tossing it over the chair. He sat on to remove his boots, and then padded over to the window to gaze out at the moonlit sky. He'd stargazed many times in London too, but it had never felt the same. The familiar constellations above, made him feel like he was really home.

A dark awareness from earlier trickled through his consciousness, and he tried to decipher why it bothered him. He attempted again to identify the face he'd seen just before spotting Hoss, yet all he could conjure was a woman's profile. Even now, a shiver of uncertainty disturbed his happy mood.

He was so deep in thought that he jumped when Melinda put her arms around his waist from behind him and kissed his shoulder. He enfolded her hands in his and pushed other thoughts from his mind, as he let her kisses arouse feelings that he liked far more. "I thought you were sleeping, my love, or I would have come right to bed."

"I was dozing, but I heard you come in, and got curious about what you found so fascinating outside." She moved to his side and tucked herself under his arm. "Are you glad to be back?"

"More than I thought I would be. When I looked from our bedroom window in London, I saw beautiful gardens and the roof of a fine stable. Looking out here, I see only a patch of lawn with Abel's house beyond it. But it brings me…peace. The fact that my father and brother are staying there makes it even better." He tipped her face up and kissed her. "Maybe it's because this home is ours."

She giggled. "Ours…and the bank's I'd presume. It must have been pricey to do all this work."

"Not so much as you'd think. I cashed in some stocks I bought years back to help pay for it. Abel was so frugal, that the sum more than covered it." He saw her eyebrows near. "I know you're wondering if we'll be running short of cash, but don't worry. That investment had run its course, so it was time to sell it. And with the other investments we've made, our salaries, and the money from Frank's endowment, we're well covered."

"That's good." She moved her fingers through the curls of hair on his chest, making him breathe faster. "As long as there's a little money left, I think we're going to need some furniture. I can't believe how rearranging walls and room shapes, along with a few extra feet added on to the back of the house could create so much 'empty' space."

He took a deep breath to calm himself, and explained, "Most houses from the time these were built were simply rooms stuck next to each and connected by doors. You remember the main room at the Ponderosa. It worked for just the four of us, but moving things around a little opened space for a big party and dance. That's what I tried to do here too."

"That makes sense, and everything looks wonderful…except for the lack of places to sit down, and the tiny table that seems lost in the dining area."

He pulled her near for another kiss. "Get what you need for Cartwright Manor." His eyes sparkled in the moonlight reflecting off the window glass. "There are two spare bedrooms on this floor. Should we get to work filling those?"

She laid her head on his chest for a moment and then looked up into his eyes. "It's been well over a year since AJ was born, and I'm getting older, along with having the same problems conceiving that were there before. She smiled shyly as her cheeks turned a pale pink. "And you know we 'work' at it almost every night…and every time, you leave me breathless, wanting you even more." She paused a moment, before adding, "I think we need to keep at this—with no expectations, like we did before our son came along. That way we'll be happy if it happens, instead of frustrated if it doesn't."

"You've never been more beautiful than you are now, and I want you more than ever…as you can probably tell." He winked. "And I agree. We'll simply continue making love with enthusiasm and abandon, without worrying about anything else. " He caressed her back, moving lower until he cupped her hips and lifted her so she could wrap her legs around him while he carried her to their bed. After setting her down, he knelt on one knee, and took her hands. "I love you, Mrs. Cartwright. Welcome home."

Adam responded groggily to the knock on their bedroom door. He shook Melinda's shoulder and said, "Niles is knocking. We must have overslept."

Melinda sat up, clutching the sheets around her and laughed softly, "Have you forgotten where we are? There's no Niles here." She moved quickly from the bed to slip her nightgown over her head, and slid her arms into a robe. "Who's there?" She asked, after mouthing to Adam that he should put something on as well.

They heard a small voice through the door. "Mommy, Daddy, can I play wif Howrse?"

The mother ran to the door, opened it, and scooped her baby into her arms, just as Adam finished buckling his belt and shrugging his shirt onto his shoulders. "Good morning, my sweetheart. Did you sleep well in your new bed?"

Anna remained in the hall, and said apologetically. "He was so excited to see you, Ma'am, that I couldn't stop him from knocking."

"No worries. We should have been up long ago." She pulled AJ's shirt up and blew on his belly, making him giggle, before returning her attention to the nanny. "How was your first night here, Anna?"

"Most pleasant, Ma'am. Young Mr. Cartwright slept straight through without waking once. He likes his new bed and I had to pull him from it this morning."

Adam came over and took his son, giving him a gentle "whisker-rub" on his cheek. "Is that so, son? You like your new bed?"

AJ nodded vigorously. "I'm a big boy."

Moving the child around until he was nose to nose with him, Adam asked, "Did you say something about your uncle Hoss?"

Anna blushed. "He's downstairs, sir, wondering if he might take his nephew and me for a walk. He says we're both new to Boston, so we might do well exploring together."

"That sounds great!" Melinda pursed her lips thoughtfully. "Anna, now that we're in the states, you can call us Adam and Melinda or Mr. and Mrs. Cartwright if you prefer. It's less formal here, and no one will think you're being impertinent."

"I can do that, ma'am." Anna laughed. "I mean, Mrs. Cartwright. AJ and I will leave now, but we'll not be gone long."

Hoss had AJ riding on his shoulders while holding his hands as they made their way along the walkway by the harbor. "It sure is purdy here," he commented to his walking partner."

"Purdy?" she asked. "What does that mean?"

"Sorry, ma'am," Hoss choked out, as he grimaced. "It's just my country way of talkin. I mean, it's pretty here. With them ships in the harbor and the birds flyin' overhead makin' a racket, I feel like in a living paintin'. I've been to San Francisco, and it's kind'a like this, but here it's more peaceful…serene-like, compared to there."

"It is 'purdy,'" she teased. "And, young Mr. Cartwright must find it tranquil since he's fallen sound asleep leaning on your hat." She reached up and slid AJ down into her arms, cradling him. "Now I wish we'd brought his pram. He's pretty heavy to carry."

"I'll do it, Anna. He ain't nothin' but a sprout for me. I'm used to carryin' fence posts and baby calves." He settled AJ's head onto his shoulder and wrapped his sturdy arms around the boy's back to keep him lodged in place. "We can head back, since he'll probably sleep better at home. That'll still give us a few minutes to talk."

"You handle the boy very easily, Mr. Hoss. Do you have children back in Nevada?" Anna thought that Adam's brother was single, but she wanted to confirm it as slyly as possible.

"No, ma'am, I ain't never been married. I helped with my younger brother when we was kids, and I take care of the little critters on the ranch. Being as big as I am, I guess I've learned to be careful."

"You'll make a fine father someday." She smiled brightly at him and then looked ahead, grinning to herself, as they walked back to the house.

 **Four**

 **New Opportunities**

Ben said that he and Hoss could stay 10 days, so Adam tried to figure out ways to get things done while including his family.

On his first full-day home, Adam, Ben, Abel and Hoss accompanied him to Wadsworth Engineering to check in. It was nearly noon by the time they arrived, so they shanghaied Frank, and went out to lunch at the Palmer House Hotel. After a repast that included seafood and local lager, they ordered an entire Boston cream pie for dessert—the signature dessert of the Palmer House, created by their French Chef. Adam had promised Hoss that he'd take him to this particular restaurant if he ever visited Boston so he could compare the cake Hop Sing had made to welcome Adam and Melinda to the Ponderosa, with the original.

Hoss was down to the crumbs of his third piece when Chef Sanzian came over to the table carrying a pastry box. "I understand there's someone here who appreciates a good meal and a fine dessert," he said with a heavy French accent, as he nodded toward the largest Cartwright. "I've heard that this table has consumed an entire cake, so I thought I'd give you another to take along with you."

"Well I'll be," Hoss replied as he took the chocolate-topped treasure from the chef. "I am plumb full with the outstandin' meal you made, but I think there's a few people back at the house that'll enjoy this dessert with me later. Thank you kindly."

When the chef returned to the kitchen, Hoss leaned in and said quietly, "That man might have created this here concoction, but the truth is that our cook back at the Ponderosa made one that was even better."

"Then why'd you eat so much of this one?" his older brother asked with a grin.

"I never said this one wasn't good, brother…or undeserving of appreciation. I just said that Hop Sing's was better."

While they laughed at the big man's assessment, Frank signaled for a refill of their coffee cups, and then leaned over to speak to his young associate, "I know your family is planning to head back to your grandfather's now, but I'd appreciate it if you'd to come back to the office with me, Adam. I have a few things I'd like to discuss."

Frank's office was a cozy den of rich, dark woods, and comfortable leather chairs. With Adam settled into one of them, the owner of Wadsworth engineering shook his head and laughed. "I wouldn't mind having that brother of yours leading our work crews. He's likable, and I'm sure he's as strong as three men." He shook his head again. "You and Hoss are both Ben's sons, right?"

"That's right," Adam replied with a questioning tone and a raised brow. "Why do you ask?"

"I see your father in you, Adam. It's not that you and he look alike, as much as that you and Ben approach life with the same drive. Hoss is…" he stammered. "I think he's more easygoing than the two of you."

"My brother's personality is like his mother's. She was a beautiful, caring woman who opened her heart and home to a man who was passing through and needed help. Back then my father had nothing more to offer than a big dream, and a sick child. But Inger believed in him. Hoss has her sense of honor, and her willingness to give others a fair chance."

"Please don't think I was criticizing him, son." Frank responded, noting the protective set of Adam's face as he'd spoken. "I'm sure he's a force to be reckoned with, just as you are." He gave Adam a half-grin. "But I bet people don't see it coming. He probably disarms them with that simple charm of his, and then catches them off-guard when they realize what a strong-minded man he is."

Adam laughed heartily as his tension eased. "Hoss's 'easygoing' ways come as a result of his years of being the biggest guy around. People were afraid of his size, and that bothered him. I think he grew to be very cautious about _seeming_ strong, yet that left him open to being taken advantage of. He's worked that out the best he can, and while he still trusts others, he doesn't let them walk over him anymore." He thought for a moment and amended his statement. "Well that's true for everyone except Joe. Our youngest brother can get Hoss to do anything."

Frank smiled and nodded. "Ben said that Hoss is the animal expert?"

"Pa says the herd is in great shape because of Hoss's ideas. The man is always studying up on cattle and crops. His ideas saved our ranch more than once."

"You'll have to bring him out to see our horses. I'd appreciate his opinion on a few things." Frank paused, and then chuckled. "I'm 5'10". That always made me the tall one in my circle of family and friends. Then I met you and Ben and realized that they grow them bigger in Nevada. And now after meeting your brother, I feel positively puny! I can't help wondering what that last brother of yours is like."

Adam shifted in his chair and crossed his legs as he grinned at his boss. "Let's put it this way. You and Joe might not always agree on everything, but the two of you would see 'eye-to-eye.'"

"I always wondered why Ben called him, Little Joe," Frank snorted. "Yet if he's like the rest of you Cartwrights, I'd still look up to him."

"Thanks Frank. I appreciate your high opinion of us. And I've never noticed that I'm taller than you because I've been looking up to you for many years now. That's never going to change."

The head of Wadsworth Engineering rubbed his chin and nodded thoughtfully before pulling the good bottle of scotch and two crystal tumblers from his bottom desk drawer. "I think it's time for a toast." He handed one generously filled glass to his protégée and raised his own in salute. "To the new face of Wadsworth Engineering."

After a sip, Adam eyed his friend, and asked, "What 'new face' did we just drink to?"

He dodged Adam's question. "I wanted to discuss something with you today."

The younger man took a deep breath and prepared for the usual delay in getting the facts, knowing that Frank would draw out whatever he was proposing as long as possible.

"Frankie is well-settled in San Francisco," he began. "My son says he has a freedom there that he wouldn't experience if he worked with me. I have to admit that he's grown Wadsworth Engineering into a firm to be reckoned with out there. And just as his youth and way of getting things done have proved highly successful in California, I find that my Wadsworth franchise in Boston is burgeoning because our customers come seeking the services of someone with similar qualities here."

Adam's eyebrows rose and then settled into a puzzled tilt. "I'm quite sure the customers all know who's in charge here." He became silent as he tried to understand Frank's import. "Is one of the new men you hired recently creating this surge in business?" After another pause he asked bluntly, "Frank, are you trying to tell me that you don't need me at Wadsworth anymore?"

Frank's laugh echoed to the high ceiling of the room. "Don't need you anymore…" He laughed again, even louder. "Adam, _you're_ the one everyone wants. I've continued to put articles in the paper about your work in London, and I've highlighted the projects you've helped us with here, even while you were across the Atlantic. Our customers want your modern take on their ventures. I take credit for knowing when to promote a good product and producer, but I'm rapidly becoming a figurehead for this company; you are its future."

"I know how much this company means to you. I don't want to interfere..."

Frank hit the polished wood of his desk with a solid smack from his open hand, before he rose and leaned forward to look directly at the man he called his "other" son. "Interfere! I'm happy as pie that things are going as they are. I wanted Wadsworth Engineering in Boston to succeed…mostly to prove that I had what it took to turn a family heirloom into a relevant, thriving business again. I did that by hiring the best people possible through the years, and you've proven to be the best of the best. You're never afraid to put yourself into a project and give it all you have. People respect that…me most of all."

"I don't know what to say." Adam fumbled for words. "Well, maybe thank you would be a good start."

"Hold your thanks until you hear my proposal. You may want to withdraw them after that." He chuckled as he sat down again, and steepled his fingers beneath his chin. "I want you to take over this office. Marian and I would like to move to England for a while. We realized how much we missed London when we'd get your letters telling about the staff and the city. Another spur for me is that the director at our firm there wants to retire, and I want that office to go after challenging projects like the one you just completed. But they're not capable of doing that. I'll have to clean out the engineers who think that what they've done is enough to let them skate by for the rest of their careers. Then I'll bring some life back into that branch of Wadsworth." Frank waited for Adam to take this news in, and then added, "The only way I can see leaving Boston is if you're running this office."

Adam felt his head spinning, and his jaw hung slack as he sat back to regain his focus. "Are you sure about this?"

"Absolutely. I'll admit that I wondered if you'd want to go home and run the Ponderosa someday, but then I figured out that you and your father are much like Frankie and me. We're all are driven men. Yet we all need our own projects."

"I think that's true," Adam said thoughtfully. "Pa's been able to delegate some of the ranch responsibilities to Hoss and Joe, and that's freed him up to take on new things. He's excited about that. It sounds like you've come to the same conclusion."

The older man rose, and walked behind Adam, placing his hands on his shoulders. "I _am_ looking forward to this. Ben and I have raised fine sons who will eclipse us in skill and business acumen. Knowing that keeps us taking on new challenges to keep from becoming irrelevant." He chuckled, and added, "And yes, irrelevant means _old_ , in case that's what you were thinking." After a few moments with nothing more said, Frank cleared his throat. "I'll give you a few weeks to settle in, but then we'll get to work. You're the Executive Director of this firm now, son, and I'll expect you to keep Wadsworth and Cartwright as the names people think of first when they need an engineer."

Adam asked his father to slow down as the group walked home from his grandfather's favorite pub where they'd all had dinner. Hoss was up ahead with Anna, helping her corral AJ as he bounced happily between them, begging for them to swing him, while Melinda was talking with Abel and Sadie about the new housekeeper.

During the meal, Adam had shared the news about his promotion, and as he'd looked toward his father, he'd seen sadness wash over Ben's face. Once they were far enough back that the other strollers couldn't overhear, the son ventured into the conversation he knew was necessary. "I couldn't help noticing that you weren't quite as exuberant about my job as the others."

Ben chuckled as he laid an arm around his son's back while they continued walking. "You noticed that?"

"I'm sorry. I should have told you before breaking the news to everyone. We've talked before about the probability that I wouldn't return to the Ponderosa, but I guess this makes it official."

"I'm very happy for you, but you're right, this does make it 'official.' It took me aback for a minute."

"There's more, Pa." The two men stopped as Adam turned to his father. "Frank gave me a letter from the Board at the Harvard School of Engineering. They've asked me to become an adviser in developing an advanced degree program, and to help determine what new course options might be added to the current curriculum.

Ben blew out a long breath. "That's got to make you feel pretty much like I did when I put that first house up on the ranch. It signified that my dream had become a reality."

"That's a good description; how did you know I'd feel that way?" Adam tipped his head to the side. "I don't think I ever mentioned how much I'd like to become part of academia."

"You didn't have to tell me." Ben grasped his son's arm. "I suspected it from the first day you buried you nose in a book, and knew it for sure when got that far away look when you talked about going away to college. You need to follow this through now and see where it leads you, son, just as I did."

"Thanks for understanding. We're alike, Pa; I want to leave a legacy too, but it'll be a little different." Adam smiled as Ben nodded.

As they walked faster to catch up to the group, Ben looked over at his son. "I'm proud of you, Adam. I always have been, and always will be."

Adam was kept busy at work for the next few days, leaving his brother and father to find pastimes that suited them. By the fourth day, he'd caught up on office work, and since he planned to spend the day doing site inspections, he asked his brother to ride along. As he drove the buggy through the Boston streets, he looked toward Hoss and grinned. "From what Melinda told me, you've spent most of the last few days with Anna and AJ. Are you getting a little sweet on her?"

Hoss grinned. "I sure could be, exceptin' she wouldn't be interested in moving to Nevada, and I'm not interested in livin' here…or across an ocean." He blushed. "I don't mean there's nothin' wrong with Boston. I just am not partial to being closed in, is all."

"No offense taken." He nudged his younger brother's shoulder, "You can get used to living in a city, or at least I did."

"I don't think I could. But iffen it weren't for those problems, I could become real fond of that young lady. She's real good with my godson, and she's nice as anything." The big man hesitated, but then decided to give his opinion. "Anna hasn't complained, Adam, but I've talked enough with her to know that she ain't feelin' real easy about being here. She likes your family fierce, and appreciates that you treat her like one of you—includin' her in everythin' and all—but she's getting' homesick."

"Melinda and I noticed that too, but we want her to stick it out a while longer, and see how it goes. If she can't adjust, we'll get her back to London. We'll talk to her about it tonight. Maybe she can relax a little more if she knows she has options."

Hoss nodded. "That seems fair."

They made it to the first site—a project that Adam had bid on from London—and were walking the edge of the dock while checking the piling construction, when Hoss commented, "You know, the timberin' they're doing reminds me of the way we shore up the mines. Is that pretty much how it works?"

"I always knew you were smart." Adam grabbed his brother's sleeve and led him onto the gangplank connecting the shore to the outer parts of the dry dock system. He pointed to the heavy timbers being used below. "In a mine, you have to support the ceiling from collapsing, but here we have to make sure the floor doesn't give way. The math is different for the two processes even though the reasoning is much the same: the support system has to protect the integrity of the space you're creating."

"I don't get what you mean," Hoss said as he reached out to steady a long beam that the men below were trying to set.

"Don't fall," Adam grabbed him, as Hoss lost his balance for a moment. "And don't get too helpful or the crew will draft you into working with them." He turned Hoss toward to face the open water. "When shoring a mine, you have to factor in the movement of the ground and the shifting in the rock face that may occur within the vault. Most people think that a mountain doesn't move, but it does because the earth below the surface is not static. In a harbor, you may see the smooth surface of the water but what's below is always moving too."

He tossed a scrap of wood onto the water. "Watch that… See how it quickly moves away from where it entered?" Hoss nodded as his brother continued, "If this was a lake and the wood moved like that, I'd assume it was due to wind. Water that's enclosed by land has some movement, but it's mostly from wind and the temperature changes that turn the water over. But here, that piece of wood is moving into the bay with the current of the Charles River and the outgoing tide. What gets confusing is that even though the wood is moving downstream now, at other times, it could move upstream in this area because the tide comes in, and exerts more force on the surface than the river's current. The tides rushing in and out are some of the most destructive forces we have to factor in."

"How do you even begin to figure all this out?" Hoss asked as he chewed on his lip, and refined his question. "What's the most important thing to know about all these 'forces'?"

Adam's laugh blew out to sea on the offshore harbor breeze. "The biggest obstacle is that nothing stays put." He pointed to the wood he'd used as his example. "You can barely see that even though I tossed it in no more than 30 seconds ago. The lesson is to always look ahead of where you are because that's where everything will move if it's not anchored well. There are men far smarter than I who've figured out the equations. The hard part is getting all the variables correct. If you're off on anything, there can be disastrous consequences."

"Gosh, that seems like a lot of responsibility. I'm glad I just have to watch over them steers."

As they headed back toward the buggy, Adam looked over at his brother and smiled. "Don't ever sell yourself short, Hoss. You're not a genius like I am," he snorted at his own comment and poked his brother in the ribs. "But you have natural intelligence. Maybe you don't know the actual theories behind why you do what you do, but you figure things out on your own, and they're usually right on the money."

 **Gone Missing**

Adam was still laughing at a story his brother had told about Little Joe when he turned the buggy onto his street at the end of their day together. The laughter ended abruptly as he saw Frank running toward them.

"The police came looking for you at the office," his boss hollered as he waved him over. "I sent people out to find you, but they must have missed you."

Hoss grabbed the reigns as Adam jumped from the buggy, and ran toward a knot of people standing in front of his house. His father, Melinda, and Abel were all talking at once to a police officer, while a small crowd of curious neighbors and passersby was forming around them. Adam could see the tortured looks on the faces of his family, and yet he couldn't imagine what could be so wrong as to warrant them. Various possibilities filtered through his mind: an accident…maybe something had happened to Melinda's parents. His heart sank to the soles of his shoes as he neared them and he heard the officer shout over the clamor, "I know you're all upset, but we're doing everything we can to find the boy."

He elbowed his way through the onlookers and demanded, "What's going on? What boy are you trying to find?"

Melinda grabbed him and clung to his shoulders, as she sobbed, "Thank God you're here! AJ's gone."

Adam tipped Melinda's tear-streaked face up, while saying as gently as possible, "Tell me what happened."

Through her sobs and hiccupping, she said, "Anna…he was with Anna when he was taken." Melinda dissolved in tears again to the point where she couldn't speak.

While the policeman cleared the gawkers, Ben moved his son and daughter-in-law to a more private spot in the yard.

Hoss had managed to secure the buggy and joined the others as his father started to explain.

"What we know is that Anna took the baby out for a walk around one this afternoon. She said they were a few blocks from home—along a harbor section where there aren't many buildings—when she noticed a black carriage pulled over ahead of her. A man was standing outside, talking to those still in the vehicle, and as she neared them, he turned toward her, tipped his hat, and commented on the lovely day. But once she passed by, he grabbed her from behind, and pulled her away from AJ's wagon. She said she fought him, but he slapped her, and finally put something over her nose and mouth that made her feel woozy. The last thing she saw before passing out, was a woman reach out of the coach to take AJ from the men."

Adam moaned as he absorbed the horror of what his father had told him. "These people…when they took AJ…he would have screamed bloody murder. Didn't anyone stop to help?"

"Anna said there wasn't anyone going by, and that it all happened fast. She thinks the woman put something over AJ's face too, and he got very quiet. That's all she can remember until she awoke at the bottom of a rocky incline where they must have tossed her when they left. She must have been out for a while since she didn't make it back until almost three."

"Where is she now? I need to talk to her." Adam's words were followed by a swirling in his head and gut that should have knocked him to the ground. Amid all the other questions roiling in his brain, he wondered why he was still standing. There was no strength in his legs, and his words had been whispered with what little breath he could muster. He forced himself to take deep breaths, and finally figured out that he was standing only because his father and brother were holding him up. In fact, the two men were supporting both him and Melinda, who was still clinging to him as she wept quietly."

"They had to take Anna to the hospital, Adam," Ben offered as he saw his son's color returning, and felt his weight shifting onto his own legs again. "She was badly bruised, and hit her head in the fall down the bank. She was dizzy, sick to her stomach, and having a hard time staying awake."

Hoss's face became red as a beet, as he vowed, "When I find out who did this to Anna and AJ, I'll pound them to dust. Imagine anyone picking on a helpless woman and a little boy."

Frank and Abel came over to see how things were going, but then headed back to the street to keep onlookers from gathering again. A police wagon pulled up, and a man stepped out, introducing himself as Chief Wilmot from the local precinct. "Why don't we all go inside and talk," he suggested as he made a sweeping motion with his arm, directing them toward the front porch.

"I was told what happened while on the way over," he began once they were seated in the house. "We have men looking for your son, but the young lady wasn't able to note anything exceptional about the carriage, and the streets are full of black coaches carrying families." He turned toward Adam, Ben and Hoss to give his next opinion. "I think you realize that those people aren't out driving around Boston waiting to be stopped by the police. By this time, they're holed up somewhere." Adam nodded solemnly, as Melinda bent forward and groaned as if she'd been punched in the gut.

Chief Wilmot continued, "But perhaps there's information you have that can help us narrow down our search." He paced in front of them while forming his first question. "Is it possible that your nanny could have arranged a kidnapping?"

Melinda's sat up as she regained her voice. "Absolutely not! Anna has been with us since AJ was born. She would never harm him."

"The lure of money makes people do things they might not otherwise, Mrs. Cartwright."

Adam interjected, "That may be true, but Anna came with us from England and has only been in Boston a few days. There wouldn't have been time to plan it." He thought a moment. "Is there a reason you think this is a kidnapping rather than anything else?"

The inspector shook his head slowly. "Nothing has come in to indicate that, and yet I don't know what else it would be. You're a family of means, and I've seen your name in the paper enough to know that you have a good job, and are a man of some influence in the city. I suspect that someone thinks you have enough assets to make a kidnapping worthwhile." The man cleared his throat uneasily. "What we usually find is that kidnappings are done by someone the family knows. Is there anyone who might benefit from this?"

"Not that I can think of," Adam said softly.

"I worked in a different precinct a few years ago," Chief Wilmot leaned over to speak to directly to Adam. "I was there the night you saved that federal bank from being looted. That was some hole you made. The officers never did figure out how you managed to live through it."3 The chief pursed his lips and squinted. "Is it possible that someone from that failed robbery is behind the kidnapping?"

Frank had entered the house a few minutes earlier, and gave his young engineer a knowing nod, and guarded look. "I'm Frank Wadsworth," he said as he shook the police chief's hand. "I can speak to that. Since you were there that night, Chief, you know that Castelletti, the man who planned it, was killed by one of his men. The Secret Service agents who stepped in after the failed plot, suggested that the Cartwrights leave town for a while until the threat from Castelletti could be defused."

"I'm aware of who you are, Mr. Wadsworth," the chief said with a brief smile. "Your company has always been most generous to the police benevolent society, and I've seen you around town."

Frank continued, "Then you may also be aware that my firm has an outstanding security team. My top people worked with the police and Secret Service for some time to ensure that Castelletti's influence died with him. From all indications, it was over."

"I do remember hearing that," the chief replied and then sighed. "You're sure it couldn't be this Castelletti's people?"

"The man who did that investigation left my firm to join the Secret Service," Frank said, "but before the Cartwrights came home from England, I had my new man do a thorough check to see if anything turned up. There was nothing."

"Then let's figure this as a kidnapping," the chief offered with surety. "We'll get a ransom note shortly." He hooked his thumbs in his coat pockets and said with the self-important tone of someone who feels he has complete control of a situation, "I'll go out and disperse my officers. If someone is watching, they'll act more freely without the police standing around." Chief Wilmot turned towards Adam. "I was told that your grandfather lives next door." Receiving Adam's nod, he continued, "I'll have the men move away, and once it's dark, they can come back and set up operations over there."

Adam nodded again, and went over to Hoss. "Would you introduce the chief to Abel so they can make the arrangements? I think Grandfather stayed outside to keep others from lingering by the house."

Melinda's parents arrived just as the conversation with the chief ended. They comforted their daughter, as they prompted her to tell them what had happened. With Melinda in good hands, and Frank talking to Ben, Adam walked to the front windows. He saw Hoss, Chief Wilmot and Abel speaking together, before heading toward the house next door. The sun was setting quickly, bathing the world outside in gray shadows. AJ had been taken over four hours ago, and Adam knew that his child was frightened, and wouldn't understand what was happening. A gnawing pain hit his chest and stomach as he thought of his child crying, hungry, afraid—and just stubborn enough not to do anything his kidnappers were telling him to do. One other fact hit him hard: his little boy was about to spend his first night away from his parents. He could only hope AJ would be so exhausted from the ordeal that he would sleep.

It took every ounce of will for him to remove the images of his son from his mind, but he knew he had to if he wanted think clearly. As his thoughts settled, they returned to something that had been at the back of his mind since they'd docked in Boston. What he finally recalled made his blood run cold, and solidified his suspicion that this was _not_ a simple kidnapping. As he finished sorting things out, he became aware of what was going on around him again, including Melinda telling her parents it was her fault that AJ was gone.

He walked to the couch, and interrupted the conversation. "I'm sorry, Margaret, but I need to speak to your daughter." Taking his wife's hand, he led her to the quiet kitchen where he pulled her to him, and they took a moment to grieve privately for the first time.

Adam whispered, "It isn't your fault."

"It is," she responded as he voice cracked. "I played with AJ all morning, but after lunch, I felt ill, and Anna said she'd take him outside so I could rest. I fell asleep and didn't even know anything was wrong. How could I be such a horrible mother?"

"You're a good mother," he soothed. "And if we're looking for people to blame, how about me? I took Hoss along with me today. He's been going with Anna every day until now. If he'd been with her, no one could have gotten to AJ. And I saw the look in Frank's eyes. He thinks that someone got under his protective net and made it to us, and it's killing him." He laid the back of his hand against her forehead. "You don't have a fever; are you feeling better now?"

Melinda waved her hand. "It doesn't matter. All that's important is our baby. I can be sick once he's safe." She cupped Adam's cheek in her hand. "I remember how ill you were when I was kidnapped. You never let it stop you, and this won't stop me either." She gave a half-hearted smile. "Now, tell me what you were thinking when you were by the window. I glanced over and saw the look on your face."

They held hands as they sat at the table, and Adam sighed before beginning. "Doesn't something about Anna's account sound familiar?"

"The chloroform." she answered immediately. "That's what Castelletti's men used on me. But it can't be him."

He bit his lip as he closed his eyes and then began, "I saw someone in the crowd waiting for the ship when we arrived. It was a brief glimpse, yet it's been bothering me. It made no sense…until this happened. When I could stop thinking about AJ being gone long enough to look at the details, it suddenly became clear who it was."

"Who was it?" She gripped his hands tighter.

"Lucia Castelletti."

"She moved away after her father died, didn't she?" The set of Adam's jaw gave her little reason to question his identification, and she voiced her growing fear. "Maybe the better question is why is she back, and what she was doing at the dock."

"I'm not sure, but I'm leaning toward her taking AJ. You and I had a conversation about Lucia's motives after our last ordeal with her. You thought she'd been kind to us, and that she had been a victim of her father's insanity, just as we were. On the other hand, after having spent two weeks with her, I was convinced that she was an actress playing the part of a naïve daughter who had no clue of her father's intentions."

"I remember. You told me that she had discovered the truth about her father's intentions early enough to have put a stop to them."

He nodded. "She knew that Louis planned to kill me, and she did nothing until she realized his plan had failed. I figured she did that to exonerate herself and sway the outcome in her favor. I was grateful for her decision to help us as much as she did. But if she is behind this, then..." His voice trailed off.

"Then what?" Melinda asked as her voice rose in pitch.

"Then I fear that her help came with a price, and our payment is due."

Melinda's eyes widened as she stood. "Shouldn't we tell the police?"

"Not yet," he said as he glanced through the open door to the other room. "I got a warning look from Frank when he was talking about Castelletti. I think he suspects this is more than a kidnapping too, and he didn't want us saying anything until he could have his men check it out. The police are good at what they do, but if Lucia has our son, we'll need people who can investigate quietly, and see clues that less-trained men would miss. Let's go talk to Frank and Pa, and then decide what to do." Adam stood, and pulled Melinda to him in a tight embrace. He had no idea why Lucia Castelletti would want their son, but if she was as much like her father as he feared she was, then it was either for leverage…or revenge. One possibility would offer some hope, the other option made his stomach turn. He took a deep breath and lied as best he could. "We will find AJ, Melinda. Believe that."

 **Six**

 **Leverage, Revenge…or Something Else Entirely**

Frank and Ben approached the kitchen just as Adam and Melinda were coming out.

"You know this is something to do with the Castellettis." Frank said with urgency. "We just need to figure out which one, and why."

"Which one…is Lucia, but I don't know why." Adam led the group into the living area where Margaret and William could hear what they were talking about. As he finished his story of seeing the young woman at the harbor, there was a light knock at the back door, followed by the entry of two men who made their way through the kitchen to join the group.

"Mr. and Mrs. Cartwright," said the one dressed in black, as he smiled briefly and shook their hands. "I'm sorry that our reunion is marred by the taking of your son. But we have news you'll want to hear."

Adam introduced the one Secret Service agent to the group. "James West…this is my father, Ben Cartwright, and Melinda's parents, William and Margaret Hayworth. I think you know Frank."

Agent West greeted the group and explained his association with the Cartwrights. "I was the agent in charge of the money Louis Castelletti tried have Adam procure for him. Since then I've been assigned to a very elite detail of the service." He turned to the other man. "This is my partner, Artemis Gordon. We've been together since shortly after I first met Adam, and we've followed some very dangerous and despicable criminals who try to do harm to this nation."

As the group offered their welcome, the back door opened again. This time Hoss, Abel and Sadie entered.

Agent West motioned for everyone to join him at the large table Melinda had purchased for the dining area. "We've already met your grandparents and brother when we stopped over there after seeing a line of policemen sneaking into their back door." He sighed. "These local men have no idea how to handle a clandestine operation. If there was someone watching your homes, they'd have seen it all just as we did. We told Chief Wilmot that we were taking over this investigation and that we'll go over to the precinct house later to explain our plans."

Artemis chuckled as he added, "They seemed relieved and nearly fled the premises."

Adam had many questions, but there was only one he wanted answered immediately. "You said you had information about our son?"

Agent Gordon began the explanation. "I'm afraid this involves Miss Castelletti, again." Seeing the knowing looks returning to him from those around the table, he added, "But I see that doesn't surprise you. The Secret Service retained some doubts about her innocence in the matter of that failed bank job when we first worked with all of you. We knew she went to New Orleans, and the Service decided to get someone inside her operation to keep an eye on her."

"What did she do down there?" Frank asked.

West looked at Adam. "I know you're anxious to know what we found out, but please be patient a few minutes more while we lay the groundwork of what's going on."

Adam took Melinda's hand and nodded.

Agent West continued, "The background we got on her was that she came from two powerful families in Sicily. Her father squandered his family's fortune trying to make a name here in the states, but her mother still had money. Lucia used that to purchase her own gambling establishments in New Orleans."

Gordon interjected, "The young woman learned from her father's mistakes, and set up some fine places that did a fair business at first. But Miss Castelletti was stubborn like her father, and didn't play well with others. She was soon in trouble with those who controlled most of the money-making franchises down south. They expected her to pay for police protection, and give gifts to those who ran the organized gambling and brothel businesses. She didn't, and before long, the police shut her down."

"After that she sort of went crazy, and we heard from our inside man that she made threats about dynamiting the levees to flood the city if those in charge refused to let her reopen. Then she talked about hiring assassins to clear the south of the 'trash who controlled it,'" West added to the story, and then laughed sadly. "I know it's only been a couple of years since we worked with you, but you wouldn't believe all the insane people we've dealt with since then. If there's a nut with a scheme; we've met 'em." He looked directly at Adam. "One of the things Miss Castelletti bragged about was that she knew a crack dynamiter who could pull off the levee plan. We figured she was talking about you."

Adam's eyes widened as he asked impatiently. "Do you think she kidnapped our son to get me to help her breach the levees?"

"No. Other things happened instead," Agent West said shaking his head. "She could have just paid her fees and started up again, but we found out that she'd exhausted her mother's money trying to make her establishments into show places; throwing good money after bad just as her father had done, but in a different way, and in a far shorter time. Lucia's family solved that by arranging a marriage for her to a rich, old, Italian with some royal title. He came to New Orleans and married her a while back. She's Lucia Marino now and her new husband has been very generous to her, so her threats ended and we haven't really paid much attention. It should have been the perfect solution, but it wasn't quite that easy. Our man heard that Marino's fortune was contingent on her giving him a male heir."

Melinda moaned. "I still don't see how this involves us?"

"The informant said that Lucia claimed to be expecting when Marino left, but there was no child. No one was sure what she was planning. There was talk of her adopting or even buying a child. Neither of those came about, and then about 10 days ago, she packed up and headed to Boston. Agents here followed her from the train to that building her father bought when he tried to dynamite the bank next door. She managed to contact a couple of the men who had worked for Louis to give her a hand around the place, but other than renting a carriage, and going out from time to time, there was nothing odd about her actions. The Service planned to end all surveillance, but then today, they saw the men loading her trunks onto a wagon. She was out while this was going on, but returned for a short time, and then left again. One of our men followed the wagon and her coach, while the other entered the building to investigate. He found something." West pulled a sheet of paper and a small box from an inside pocket of his jacket, and slid it across the table. "Artemis and I were in Boston on a different assignment, but once this was found, they came to get us."

Adam held the note for Melinda to read at the same time and when finished, his jaw tightened as he opened the box and emptied the contents onto the table. Melinda began to cry silently as she saw the pile of silken curls, and then ran for the back door as she began to retch.

Margaret touched Adam's shoulder and said, "I'll see to her," as she followed her daughter outside, while Frank voiced the question everyone was thinking. "What is that?"

Biting his upper lip to regain his composure, Adam was finally able to say, "It's AJ's hair. She cut his hair off and left it for us!"

Ben took the note from his son's clenched hand, and said, "May I read this aloud?" Receiving Adam's nod he began:

 _You're a clever man, Adam, so I know you will eventually figure out that your son is with me, and will come here looking for us. But after reading this, you will agree that this it was meant to be, and you will be happy that the child will have the life that I am able to give him._

 _The years since you and I became friends have been a horrid trial for me. I exhausted my family's money in setting up a business in New Orleans, and had to submit to an arranged marriage to keep us from becoming destitute. At the time, I felt I could tolerate the situation because the man was old and would probably not live long. But I soon found out that my husband had a stipulation to his will, demanding that I produce an heir before I could receive a penny of his fortune. I wish he was handsome and alive as you are, Adam, but he is a homely, decrepit man, who repulses me. He wanted me to go with him to Italy so he could see to his businesses there. To get out of it I lied, and said I was carrying his child, claiming it was not safe for me to travel. He was thrilled with the news, and left me with a goodly allowance to live comfortable while awaiting the birth. I have been writing to him for more than a year with wonderful stories about a son that doesn't exist. He is suspicious now, and threatens to sever my income unless I bring the boy to him._

 _There was nothing more to do, so I came to Boston in hopes that you could help me. I knew the saints were with me when I found out that you had been gone, but were expected back within days. I met your ship, hoping to speak to you immediately, but my plans changed when I saw the beautiful child in your arms. He is the right age, and has the right looks for my husband to believe that he is ours. In my head and heart, I heard the angels telling me that all would be well. Your child will be the salvation for my family._

 _I should not have to remind you that it is only because I saved you and your wife from my father's fury that either of you lived to have this one. I felt you would offer him willingly when you came to know how cruel my life has been, but I didn't have time to convince anyone of the providence at work, so I took him._

 _I have altered his appearance a little, and am sending his curls as a testimony, and remembrance of your great gift to me._

She's completely crazy!" Margaret averred as she helped her daughter back to the table. She looked at the agents and asked, "Did your men see our grandson with her?"

"No ma'am," West replied. "They didn't sense that anything was amiss, so they just watched the front of the building. We assume that she cut his hair and wrote this note when she returned for that short time. The carriage blocked the view of the building door, so they had no idea she had the boy, and from what we heard from the police, the child may have been 'asleep' during this time. The agent searched the building only after she abandoned it."

"Do you have any idea where she is?" Ben asked.

"Our man followed the wagon with her trunks to a ship that's sailing in the morning, but her carriage went a different direction. Knowing what we do now, I wish he'd followed her, but at the time, he felt the luggage would tell them where she would end up."

"Where _is_ she going?" Melinda said quietly, as she fought not to cry.

"The ship is registered to a company from Lisbon," West answered. "We assume she plans to sail to Portugal and will make connections to Italy."

"So are we going to check every hotel in Boston tonight, or is your plan to intercept her when she tries to board the ship? Adam asked.

"Our best efforts will be spent finding her tomorrow," Gordon answered.

"We'll go over our plan with all of you in a bit, and then Arty and I'll head to the police to give them their assignments," West said as he stood. "But first, I think we should all have dinner. I smelled something wonderful cooking next door, and Sadie has promised that there's enough for everyone." West's voice was encouraging even as he saw the blank, sad looks of those staring back at him. "I know none of you feels like eating, but there is nothing more to do right now."

Sadie took up Agent West's charge. "C'mon all of you," she said as she tugged Abel to his feet. "Everything's ready and waiting. This young man is right. You'll all think better with some food in your bellies." She was out the door before anyone could disagree.

When dinner and the planning session was over, Adam and Melinda went home to a house that had seemed so welcoming a few days earlier, but now echoed with the silence of a tomb. Neither of the worried parents had eaten much, and Melinda had begun to look so haggard and pale that Adam asked their families to excuse them for the remainder of the evening.

Melinda walked silently to the sofa and sat, placing her hands in her lap. "What do we do now?" She looked up at Adam as tears began to spill down her cheeks again.

"Pray, and try to rest." He sat next to her and pulled her close. "I remember when we had to wait all night after Castelletti kidnapped you. Doing nothing was the hardest thing I've ever done."

She was nodding as the front door opened and Sam Green walked in. "Sorry I couldn't come sooner," he said, moving toward them. "It was busy at the hospital, and I figured there wasn't much I could do to help here." He pulled a chair in front of the couch. "I met Margaret and William when I arrived, and they filled me in." He bowed his head. "This is so sad. I don't have words to tell you how sorry I am."

Adam responded with a quiet, "Thank you." He thought for a moment before asking, "Did you see Anna at the hospital?"

Sam sat up straighter and shook his head to clear his thoughts. "That's what I came over to tell you. She's fine, but she has to stay overnight. Of course she's distressed. Miranda had stopped by the hospital about the time Anna was brought in…"

"Is Miranda next door?" Adam interjected. "She's certainly welcome to come over."

"She stayed at the hospital with Anna, thinking that would be the best way to help tonight. I guess she thought it would give you one less thing to worry about."

Melinda wiped her tears on the back of her hands and smiled. "That was thoughtful. I do appreciate it."

"I agree," Adam added. "I was thinking I would go check on her soon, and I'm grateful I won't have to now." He thought a moment and asked, "Margaret told you who's behind this?"

The doctor nodded. "Miranda doesn't know yet, but I'll head back and tell her. It'll cause her great pain to know that this still stems from the dealings that started with her ex-husband."

"She's not responsible for any of this," Melinda said strongly. "Any blame falls directly on Lucia Castelletti, or whoever she is now. That entire family is crazy. Her father saw Adam as his main adversary, and she sees him as the answer to all her problems. It's sick."

"Speaking of being sick…" Adam's eyes hooded with concern. "Melinda isn't feeling well. I'm sure some of it is from the situation, but she said she was ill _before_ this started."

Sam tipped his head toward the door, saying, "Why don't you go outside for a few minutes, Adam."

"The two of you are such mother hens," Melinda said sullenly. "I'm fine."

Sam found his friend sitting on the porch steps when he exited the house.

"So?" Adam asked as the doctor sat next to him.

"She's still exhausted from the trip home, but she's not sick…ah…I mean she doesn't have a serious illness." He heard Adam release a deep breath. "Melinda told me what's going to happen tomorrow. Miranda and I'll be there to help. We don't know what Lucia looks like, but we can spot AJ, even without his curly hair."

The two men shook hands after they walked to Sam's buggy. "Thank you," Adam offered wearily before swatting the rear of the horse to get him moving.

Sam glanced back as he drove away, and saw his friend leaning forward with his arm against the lamppost. He couldn't imagine the torture of mind and soul this man was experiencing again. Yet there was nothing he could do to ease Adam's pain. It bothered him that he'd had to lie to him about Melinda's condition—well, maybe he hadn't lied, but he'd been less than truthful. Yet it had been her decision, based on her concern that her husband had enough to worry about for the time being.

 **Seven**

 **Lessons in Water Dynamics**

The group of actual and conscripted detectives met early at the Lisbon ocean-liner's office to do a quick run-through of their plan. Agent West had enlisted the shipping company's cooperation, getting them to block off a good portion of their main entrance. Passengers now had to funnel through a six foot gate to access the departure area. The local law was part of the operation too, but West insisted that they stay out of sight. He didn't want a police presence at the dock to spook Lucia, and send her running with the child.

Those who could recognize Lucia would be stationed at the main gate. The others, who would only recognize AJ, would mingle with the passengers in the loading area in case their target managed to get in without being noticed. The women each had a bright parasol that they could twirl above their heads if they saw the child, while the men had red handkerchiefs they could raise as a signal.

Adam warned the group not to approach Lucia if they saw the boy. "If AJ recognizes you, he'll kick up a fuss. I know it'll be hard to let her walk past you, but please do what Agents West and Gordon have instructed."

"I'm afraid there's some odd news," West addressed the group when Adam finished. "There is no one named Castelletti or Maroni registered on this ship."

Melinda groaned miserably. "Does that mean she's sending her luggage on this ship but may have left Boston on a different one, or that she might be headed to New York?" Her voice rose as she tried to control her panic. "Will we need to follow her to Italy before we get our son back?"

Agent Gordon shook his head. "Let's not get ahead of ourselves. Many travelers use aliases, and pieces of her luggage were tagged for one of the cabins. I'd say that's a good sign."

"She might be more cunning than we suspect," Ben said with trepidation. "Melinda may be right. This could all be a ruse."

"It's possible," West replied honestly. "But I'm convinced she'll be here today. It seems her time's run out to comply with her husband's demands, and judging from that note she left, she must not have known she was being watched. At this point, she's certain that her plan won't be discovered until it's too late for you to do anything."

With the meeting completed, Artemis took Adam to another room, and worked a little diversionary magic by giving him heavy eyebrows and a full mustache as a disguise. Although Adam was the one who would most easily recognize Lucia, he was also the one she would know. The transformation was completed by donning a porter's coat and hat. When he emerged in costume, the others stared, and then laughed as their tension broke for a moment.

"I wouldn't recognize you if I passed you on the street, son," Ben said as he made a closer inspection of the facial hair.

"I think it's time to get into our positions," West called to the group. "Lucia Maroni may be able to get past one or two of us, but she'll never make it past all of us. Keep your eyes and ears open out there."

Adam leaned against the office doorjamb, watching his family walk out to the loading dock, while the conversation he'd had with them the previous night settled into his recollection like a London fog.

He'd tended to Melinda after Sam had left, and had waited for her to fall into a fitful sleep before he'd made his way outside to think more clearly. It hadn't surprised him to see Abel, Ben and Hoss sitting on the back porch of the house next door, and he'd made his way over. The two older men had been puffing on their pipes, while Hoss had whittled—his brother's favored pastime when his mind was unsettled. They'd talked for a while after he'd joined them, speculating on how the plan would work at the ship's berth the next day, and why the Castelletti family continued to plague him.

Hoss had shaken his head as he'd said, "The strange thing is that this isn't your first go-round with a crazy person, Adam."

He'd been instantly assailed with memories of Kane, Ross Marquette, and the others he met that'd tested his sanity with their own personal inanity. After those images had passed, he'd stepped into conversation he'd known would raise his family's eyebrows. "I know you'll all be there for Melinda and AJ should something go wrong tomorrow." That had been enough to stop the puffing and whittling as the others had uttered their assurances of an easy end to the situation. He'd held his hand up to silence them. "This is the third time I've faced the Castelletti family. The first two times, the odds against succeeding seemed far greater. Yet this time…I'm more uneasy."

"That's because AJ is involved," his father had suggested. "You don't worry as much for yourself as you do when there's a child at risk. And this time there's nothing you can do but wait, and pray that she comes right to us."

Adam had continued. "It seems that getting AJ back will be simple enough if everything falls into place as West and Gordon think it will. If something goes wrong…my will is in the safe at work. Melinda and AJ will never want for money." He'd stopped to consider how best to say his next thought. "I doubt Melinda would leave Boston for good," He'd looked directly at his father and Hoss. "But I want you to make sure that AJ gets out West whenever you can manage it, so he'll know the good people he comes from. That's important to me."

"Don't you worry none, brother. I'll be there for him if the need arises," Hoss had vowed, and then continued in a more teasing tone. "But why don't you just plan on bringin' him out to Nevada yerself."

Adam's attention was drawn back to the present as the first carriage pulled up. He hurried to the curb, assisted the occupants out, and ushered them toward the entrance. As he headed back to his post, he glanced over and saw that Artemis Gordon was similarly occupied while vehicles began to line up in the street.

He breathed deeply to hold his anxiety in check as he helped dozens of passengers without seeing the one he was looking for. Adam's hope was that he'd open a door, and find Lucia inside with AJ. He'd offer to help with "her" child, and once the boy was in his arms, it would all be over—easy as pie—as Little Joe used to say.

The "easy" part began to fall apart as nervous passengers, impatient to get to the ship, left their transportation behind and started walking to the gate. Adam began to worry as the crush of people made it impossible to watch arriving vehicles and keep his eye on foot traffic. He glanced over at Artemis, who smiled as he stopped working, and walked over.

"It's not going quite as well as we envisioned," he stated, as he patted Adam on the shoulder. "But that doesn't have to change the outcome. Your wife is inside watching from the windows. She can see the people on the sidewalk, and Jim is watching at the gate. And if all that fails, we have your families in the boarding area."

Adam nodded, and managed a crooked smile as he stepped up to the next carriage door.

Melinda was in the shipping office, positioned to get a clear view of those on foot. The rush of traffic had increased dramatically with the nearing of boarding time, and she was afraid to blink.

While she knew the plan was for her to alert Agent West if she spotted Lucia, her motherly instinct ate away at that understanding when she spotted a woman approaching with a toddler in hand. The short hair did give her pause, but the uncertainty lasted only a moment, since there was no mistaking AJ's sturdy legs sticking out below his short pants, his toddling walk or his angry pout as he tried to pull away from Lucia's grasp.

Melinda lost any intention of following the "plan" when Lucia stopped walking; dropped her parcels; yanked AJ toward her, and swatted him on the back of his bare legs. Melinda couldn't hear what was being said, but she could see AJ's surprised, weeping response, and Lucia's finger wagging in the child's face. Melinda ran to a door that opened onto the street and rushed out shouting at Lucia to, "Stop it!"

AJ looked up, and hollered, "Mommy!" at the top of his lungs as he saw Melinda running toward him. Lucia saw her too. She left her purse and valise where she'd set them, picked up the howling youngster, and ran in the opposite direction.

Adam and Artemis heard Melinda's shouts, and turned to see the two women take off running. A nod from one man to the other sent Adam after them, while Gordon ran to get reinforcements.

He pulled off the mustache as he closed the distance on Melinda, knowing that his son might have trouble recognizing him if he didn't. Melinda was stopped when he reached her, bent over at the waist, clutching her abdomen. He slowed, but took off again when she motioned him onward, and groaned, "Just a cramp; go!"

As he pursued her through the knots of people, he wondered what Lucia hoped to accomplish by fleeing. This area of Boston contained only docks and empty lots butting up to the river. He was even more stymied when she cleared the crowd and veered off to her left, heading toward a site that He and Hoss had inspected the previous day.

His mind leapt ahead to being reunited with his child. _She's tiring,_ he reasoned as she slowed. It couldn't be easy running with AJ attached to her. The child was lean, but he was tall for his age, and he could make himself feel much heavier than he actually was when he wanted to. Adam knew his son was probably letting himself hang from Lucia's arm rather supporting his weight by straddling her hips. This tendency was a constant battle that he and Melinda encountered with their son, and it often resulted in their threats to make him walk instead of being carried. But today, Adam was thankful. _That's perfect, son_ , _keep it up_. He was close enough now that he could hear AJ crying, "Daddy," while Lucia pinched his cheeks and screamed at him to, "Be quiet!"

The chase ended abruptly, but the ordeal continued when she turned toward Adam, and withdrew a small pistol from her dress pocket that she held to AJ's chest. "Don't come any closer, Adam. I'm not letting you take this child from me. He's my only hope, and if I can't have him, neither can you."

His disgust with Lucia's inability to see reason tore at his mind, and it was hard to think straight with AJ so distraught. The child was crying "Mommy, Daddy" at full volume, and Adam finally had to say kindly, but sternly, "Stop crying, son. You'll be with mommy and me real soon." He was relieved when AJ complied with the order, but Adam's heart ached as he saw the little boy's face drop into a mournful frown as he continued to mouth, "Mommy…Daddy," in a silent litany.

The rest of the rescuers closed in as Lucia shouted, "Stay back or I'll shoot the boy."

Melinda motioned the others to stop, but walked slowly to her husband's side and took his hand.

"You don't really want to hurt him, Lucia," she said soothingly. "Adam and I know how awful things have been for you, but shooting our son won't make them better."

"What do you know of my troubles?" Lucia snarled. "You can't even begin to understand."

"Tell us," Adam encouraged.

She hiked AJ back onto her hip as she pressed the gun tighter to his tiny ribcage. "I hated what my father did to our family. He went after every ridiculous scheme that came along, and lost everything. When you met him, he was at the bottom. He'd come to America to make good after failing in Sicily, and was operating those squalid poker places and lice-infested brothels, thinking he was someone to honor and fear. But he was _nothing_." She spat the word as if ridding her mouth of something rancid. "People laughed behind his back. After his death, I set out to make the Castelletti name respected again."

She sighed deeply as she took a break from the story while a tear rolled down her cheek. "But I am truly my father's daughter, and lost everything I had too. It wasn't completely my fault, but the result was the same." AJ began to fidget. She responded by poking him hard with the gun, and snarling, "Behave!"

"It's okay, darling," Melinda said calmly while battling her rage. "You be a good boy for the lady. Mommy and Daddy are so proud of you." She breathed more easily when AJ buried his face in his hands and laid his head on Lucia's shoulder. "Go on, Lucia," she encouraged. "Finish your story."

"My mother forced me to marry Count Marino. He is old and disgusting. I still have nightmares of his rheumy eyes staring down at me during his fumbling attempts to father a child. It was like I was being smothered by a corpse. I lied about expecting a child so he'd go home to Italy."

"I don't know how you managed," Melinda said comfortingly. "You said in the note that he demanded you give him an heir before you could inherit from his estate. But it seems like you've endured enough at his hands to be worthy of all he has."

"That is so true!" Lucia agreed as her eyes opened wide and her head wagged up and down. "But that's not the worst of it. I was reduced to trying despicable ways to conceive the child I couldn't have with him, and in irony, found that that my womb is just as dead as he is!" She cackled loudly before continuing. "When it became clear I couldn't have a baby in time, I tried adopting. The crones in charge would not allow me to have a child without my husband's permission, so then I offered to purchase a child from the brothel prostitutes who were expecting. But they all had girls, or children so ugly or deformed I couldn't possibly accept them."

Adam heard Melinda inhale sharply, and squeezed her hand. He suggested, "Since you fabricated a child, couldn't you simply lie about its death? That would gain you some time. You could head back, play the bereaved mother, and try again."

She snarled, "I told you I can't have a baby. How would that help?"

"We didn't have AJ for some time after we were married, Lucia," Melinda said gently. "Sometimes it takes a while for it to happen."

The cackle returned. "And what should I do until then? I can't stand the man touching me. How could I endure the months of attempts?"

"There may be another way," Adam broke in. "There are orphanages in Boston. We can vouch for you and help accomplish a quick adoption. It's not too late. You can wire your husband and say there's been a delay while we find a child of the right age and physical attributes."

Lucia became thoughtful, and then a hopeful smile turned the corners of her mouth. "You would do that for me?"

"Of course we would," Adam assured her. "We'll help however we can. We owe you that."

She lowered the gun, giving the police an opportunity to move toward her. "You're liars!" she screamed as she understood the intent to capture her rather than to help. She raised the gun again and stepped backward onto the rotting dock. "I told you all to stay back!" An ugly sneer twisted her face as she stared at the couple in front of her. "My father was right about you, Adam! You will do anything to get what you want. I can't believe I fell for your sincerity again." She shook her head as she began to sob. "I wish my father had succeeded in killing you."

The officers had stopped during Lucia's outburst, but resumed their progress, causing her to continue backing up onto the pier to keep her distance from them.

Hoss had arrived with the rest of the group that had come from the ship's berth, but when he'd seen what was happening, he'd made a sweep across the vacant lot to a spot downriver from the standoff.

He realized that he and Adam had been at this parcel the day before, and remembered what his brother had said about the docks and piers being so unsound that they needed to be removed before anything else could be done. He also recalled Adam's lesson about how nothing in moving water stayed put without being secured. The river below him was moving fast, and he gaged that it was nearing low tide by observing the water marks on the rocks.

The big man had no idea why he was so concerned with all of this, but something in his gut told him to find out. It didn't take long for him to understand.

As he looked back to where Adam and Melinda were talking to Lucia, he noticed that three policemen were moving toward the woman who was holding his godson, forcing her retreat onto one of the decrepit piers. He had a moment of paralyzed terror when he saw her catch the heel of her shoe on a loose plank, and tumble backwards into the rushing river. AJ flew from her grasp as she fell, and landed in deeper water, immediately going under. He saw the child pop out a little upstream from him, before disappearing under the swirling surface again.

Adam could hear Melinda screaming as he rushed onto the pier Lucia had fallen from, and dove in. He was followed by Agents West and Gordon along with Sam Green and several police officers. The cold water shocked him as it penetrated his clothing, making him doubt that his son could survive the temperature for long. As he searched below and then surfaced, he saw the others popping up for air as well. What he didn't see was anyone coming up with AJ.

He also saw the police dragging Lucia's body to shore. A glimpse of her as he'd run past where she'd fallen had been enough for him to know that she was dead. There were several broken pilings in this area and she'd landed on one of them, probably snapping her spine.

On land, Melinda was still trying to pull herself free from Frank, Ben and her father, while screaming at them that she had to search for her baby. The three men held tight as Ben tried to calm her.

"Melinda, you don't have the strength to fight that current, and your clothing would weigh you down like an anchor. Your father and I would jump in too if we thought we could help, but we don't want them having to rescue us instead of looking for our grandson. Stop fighting us, and we'll pray together."

She ceased struggling and let her father embrace her while they watched the rescue efforts and beseeched heaven for a miracle. A wave of nausea rocked her as she saw them lift Lucia's twisted body up to the dock, and yet, other than being shocked at what had happened, she couldn't feel anything for the woman right now. Her focus locked on Adam, and she found herself holding her breath through each of his dives. During one of his quick bobs for air, she'd seen him look toward her. He hadn't needed words; the misery on his face had told her everything she needed to know.

Margaret and Miranda replaced the men at Melinda's side as they went to help pull the tiring swimmers back up to the dock.

After 30 minutes of efforts, Chief Wilmot came over to her. "Mrs. Cartwright, I'll arrange for a boat to drag the river as soon as I can. I don't mean to be cruel, but no one saw the boy surface, and with the current they've been battling, and the fact that the tide is about to change, those men out there are in danger of drowning too. I'm going to call them in before we lose anyone." With his edict uttered, he made his way along the edge of the old dock, motioning and hollering at the men to come in.

Melinda knew that the chief had meant that he didn't want to lose "anyone else." She knew that he had issued her son's death certificate with his words, yet she couldn't disagree with his decree. The last thing she wanted was more death. The possibility that AJ was gone was already more than she could bear without worrying about another family losing someone they loved. She shed loose of her mother and sister and made her way to the dock, standing watch as the men who'd tried to find her son came in. The one person she didn't see was Adam, and she realized in panic that he hadn't surfaced for some time. She ran and grabbed her father-in-law's arm. "Ben! I saw Adam go down by that far pier a while ago, and he hasn't come back up."

He patted her hand. "I'm sure he's fine. The boys used to have breath-holding contests. Hoss was the champ, but Adam was a close second."

"No, it's been too long! At first I saw bubbles, but now there's nothing."

He needed no further convincing. It had been a long time since Ben Cartwright had gone swimming, but he stripped off his vest and boots as he yelled for Frank. He saw a coil of old rope wound around a rusty cleat and grabbed it, handing one end to Wadsworth. He wrapped his end of the rope around his hand several times to keep from floating away downriver, and dove down into the cold, murky depths.

***  
Adam had felt exhaustion setting in as he'd gone to the surface the last time. He'd seen Melinda watching, and had nodded to her before heading back down for another try. The sad truth was that if their son had gotten into open water, he was already gone, and they might never even find his body. He kept searching by clinging to the hope that the boy had gotten pulled down, and wedged in the legs of the piers. A child might survive a few minutes under water, but Adam knew that the search had been going on for some time now. The chill of the river and the strength of the current were taking their toll on him, and he blocked out his thoughts about what the same influences would have on his son as he continued working his way from piling to piling, looking…hoping…praying for a miracle.

His heart beat faster as he saw something trapped in an underwater crib of rock and wood at the base of a footing, but he found only a bundle of netting—probably lost from a fishing boat. As he tried to swim toward the surface again, a strong surge pushed him back down and his foot slipped into the tangled mass. His eyes opened wide in surprise as he realized that he was securely stuck in the bulk of the net that was encased in the underwater derelict surrounding it. The solution seemed simple: pull his foot out of his boot. But the forces of the current and tide kept jamming him back into the nest, and as a result of his efforts to kick free, both feet were now enmeshed, and he had no leverage.

 _Why couldn't this have happened at the start of this dive_ , Adam thought wryly even as panic began to trickle into his consciousness. He was nearly out of air, and his struggling had sapped most of what oxygen was left. There was enough for one more effort, and he slid his hands into the net, found the top of his left boot and pushed.

The normally firm uppers of his boots had softened with water exposure, and instead of being able to use it to pry his foot out, the leather folded down on itself like a sea hag's wrinkles. He was trapped, and he thought angrily that becoming a city man had left him helpless. When he was on the ranch, he would never have been caught without a pocket knife. Yet here he was, drowning in the waters of the harbor that as an engineer, he had learned to master. _Ironic_ , he thought as he tried to control the fear of death that was clutching at him.

He kept telling himself not to breathe even though his lungs were burning with the need for air. One breath was all it would take for the waters of the Charles to fill his lungs and end all hope of surviving. It took every ounce of will to remain calm as his vision began to darken. He finally closed his eyes and willed himself to stop fighting.

The darkness brought peace. He experienced a sense of floating—not as he was actually doing in the water—but of soaring above the earth. _It's true_ , he mused, _you do see your life flash by as you're about to die_. The big memories passed through quickly: his wedding to Melinda and their first night together; AJ's birth—intermingled with their years in England. The sequence detoured as he remembered seeing Melinda for the first time at Abel's house when he was a student. His thoughts jumped forward many years to seeing her again in Sacramento, and his realization soon afterwards that he needed her. Abel, Ben, Hoss, and Little Joe, seemed interwoven into every facet of this recollection.

As full darkness closed in, he saw someone beckoning to him. She was familiar; he'd seen the same woman in his dreams when he was young.

"Mother," he greeted her, as he felt her arms folding around him.

She caressed his hair, and whispered loving words in his ear, telling him of the many things in his life that she had shared in. When he was finally ready to let go, she took his hand, and said, "It's all right, Adam, you can breathe now."

Sam Green and James West had crawled onto the pier at the same time Ben dove in.

West shouted to Melinda, "What's going on?"

"Adam's missing."

Neither man waited to hear more. They followed the rope down to find Ben working to release his son's lifeless body from the tangle, and set to work helping to unwind the thick net from Adam's feet. The tide was low enough that once he was freed, they brought him up; pulling him the last few feet to the pier, and lifted him to those above.

Sam yelled at the police, "Bring a wagon over here, and clear the street. I'll do what I can on the way to the hospital." He grabbed Adam's wrist as they laid him on the ground, hoping for a pulse. Finding none, he ripped his friend's shirt open, and pressed his ear to Adam's chest, hoping he might hear what he couldn't feel.

The others hovered quietly, while Melinda dropped to her husband's side and brought his wet, cold hand to her cheek. No one needed to tell her how serious this was. She could see that he wasn't breathing, and his color was a deathly white, contrasted with a deepening blue hue on his lips and fingertips. "Please, Adam…" she pled, not knowing what else to say. How could she tell him that their son was probably gone, and that if he died too, she wouldn't have the strength to go on? How could she speak her love or convey the loss that everyone around them was feeling? She finally said, "Don't leave me."

Sam moved her out of the way as a wagon was driven into the field, and a group of men quickly transferred Adam's body onto it. When Melinda asked to come along, he told her gently, "You need to stay here until there's word of your son. I'll stay with Adam until you get to the hospital."

She breathed deeply, and as the wagon drove away, she asked, " _Is_ there any word about AJ?"

Several heads shook back and forth but no one gave voice to what seemed obvious.

Frank had commandeered a blanket from a buggy, and had wrapped Ben in it as he'd made it onto land. He hadn't gotten out of the water soon enough to see his son before he was taken away, but he knew that Adam hadn't moved or breathed when they'd gotten him above water. As he looked around the group that was waiting for news of his grandson, it struck him that someone else was missing. He spoke loudly. "Did Hoss go along to the hospital with his brother? I haven't seen him since we came over here from the ship."

"One of the policemen spoke up. "There was a big fella that came here with all of you who walked further down there while all the fuss was going on." He pointed toward where he'd last seen the man he was describing, "I saw him jump into the water over there after the boy fell in."

There was a rush as everyone headed to the spot where the officer had last spotted Hoss, but they saw nothing to indicate that he'd been there. Ben groaned quietly as he envisioned what this day might end up costing him, and began shouting, "Hoss." Others took up the call as they walked along the river's edge, looking for any clue of what might have transpired.

The police chief had stayed with the officers examining Lucia's body when the others went looking for Hoss. He secured another wagon, and was giving instructions to the driver about where to take the body, when a policeman rode up on horseback.

"Are you Chief Wilmot?" the young officer inquired from atop his mount. Receiving the chief's nod, he said, "Then I've a message for you."

"What?" Wilmot replied in a surly tone. "Don't waste my time. I have enough trouble here without waiting for you to tell me why you came."

He leaned down and said, "I was sent to tell you that we were are investigating a report about a man and child found in the river a mile or so downstream. We didn't see them, since they'd been taken to the hospital by the time we arrived. But news of what happened here made us wonder if maybe they were involved in this incident."

Wilmot nodded as his tone softened. "Thank you. It does sound like the ones we're looking for." He sighed. "At least these poor folks will know what happened." He swatted the horse's rump as he said, "On your way, now. I'll tell the family."

The chief sent a man to Ben and Melinda asking that they return.

Melinda hurried back, and asked breathlessly, "Have you heard something?"

The chief bowed his head as he said, "This is certainly not how I hoped this would end, and I will conduct a full investigation into why my officers moved in too early."

"That's fine," Ben said impatiently. "All we want now is the news."

"A man and boy have been pulled from the water a mile from here. I assume they are the missing man and the Cartwright child. The bodies were taken to the hospital, so I think it best if we send you there to make identification. You can use my carriage so there'll be no further delay."

Ben spent the first part of the ride to Massachusetts General staring down at the floor of the carriage. When he looked up, he found that Melinda was frozen in a trance-like stare that mirrored his. For him, the shock of not being able to save Adam, and then hearing about Hoss and AJ had created an emotional emptiness—a numbness so complete that there wasn't any room left for grief. He didn't even feel cold, although he was still wet from the rescue attempt. "How does something like this even happen?" he asked aloud without expecting an answer.

Melinda looked up, and tried to focus on his comment. "Do you mean, how can you lose three people you love so much that living without them is too hard to contemplate?" Hot tears finally found their way to her eyes as she leaned forward and choked out, "Or do you mean how can we even breathe right now, or find the courage to face what's waiting for us at the hospital?"

The grieving man moved to the bench next to his daughter-in-law "We do it together, Melinda." He gave her a crooked smile and squeezed her hand. "I'll remind you to breathe when you look like you're about to pass out, and you do the same for me. And we'll hold each other up when we feel like toppling. Is that a deal?" He saw that her face was contorted with grief, exposing the raw pain she could no longer keep inside. Yet she managed to pat his arm and nod. "Good girl," he soothed as he held her while she leaned forward and wept.

Sam met Ben and Melinda when they walked into the marble foyer of the hospital. "Are the others on the way too?"

"They're a few minutes behind us," Ben answered.

The young doctor started over to the reception desk, and turned to explain, "I'll leave word to have them remain in the lobby until you send for them."

Ben nodded. "I'll come out to get them a few at a time when Melinda is ready."

Sam motioned them down the hall as he led the way. He brushed up against Ben, and realized that he was still damp. "I can get some dry clothes if you'd like to change first. You must be half frozen."

Ben's voice was toneless as he answered. "That's kind of you, but I need to see my sons and grandson first."

"That's what I figured." Sam patted Ben's back as they continued to walk, and grabbed a dry blanket as they passed a service cart, draping in around the older man. "Hoss and AJ were already here when I arrived with Adam," he continued. "It seemed simplest to put them all into one room near the main entrance since there was bound to be a small crowd coming." He turned a corner and stopped in front of the first room. "They're in here," he said as he opened the door and gestured for them to enter.

There were two beds in the room that was dimmed by heavy curtains pulled across the windows. From the size of the mound in the bed to the right, Melinda figured it had to be Hoss's body. As her eyes adjusted to the low light, she saw that her son was tucked in next to Adam, with his head resting on his father's chest. "It seems so natural," she whispered. "They used to nap that way." Looking back at her father-in-law, she said, "Ben, I'm going to need you now; I'm having trouble breathing."

He wrapped his arm around her, and walked her to the bed as he spoke softly. "This is a good way to remember them, Melinda. Adam will protect AJ forever, just as he's done since the moment he was born."

Melinda's head bobbed up and down in agreement. She reached under the covers to hold AJ's hand, and leaned down to kiss his head. He smelled of the river, and his short hair felt bristly against her lips. Her strength gave way as she was hit squarely with the magnitude of her loss, and she collapsed to her knees, sobbing while still holding the boy's tiny fingers. When she felt her son's hand being pulled free from hers, she thought Ben or Sam was trying to separate them, and hissed, "Let me be, you two. I'll let go when I'm ready to let go."

Ben's voice cracked with emotion as he instructed, "Look up, child. Sam and I aren't doing anything."

She gasped when she raised her head from the bedding that bore the dampness of her tears, and saw AJ's large hazel eyes observing her as he yawned loudly. Next to him, his father was rousing from sleep as well.

"Mommy's crying," AJ observed as he looked up at his father. The child reached out to wipe his mother's cheek, and dried his hand on the sheet.

"That she is, little man," his father agreed. "Something tells me that your Mommy needs a big hug even though we're both pretty cozy right now."

AJ was on his feet in a flash and jumped into his mother's arms, nearly knocking her over from her kneeling position. "Mommy," he cried out as he held tight and snuggled into her neck. "Bad lady…" he said huskily as he started to cry.

"I know, darling," she cooed as she held him tightly. "That bad lady won't ever come back. No one will ever take you from mommy and daddy again."

"Promise?" he asked as he settled into his mother's embrace.

Melinda had managed to stand with Ben's help, and she sat on the bed where AJ had been sleeping. Adam reached over to rub his son's back. "We both promise. You're safe now."

Adam tried to sit up, but was stopped by Sam, who cautioned him to stay where he was for a while yet. He rose up on his elbow instead, and kissed Melinda, wiping her tears away just as his son had a few minutes earlier. The wide-eyed, open mouthed looks lingering on his wife and father's faces made him inquire, "Why do you two look so surprised?" He thought a moment and corrected his assessment. "No, that's not right. You both look shocked."

Sam chimed in. "I was wondering the same thing? You both seemed so bereft when you arrived, but I put it off to the confusion and strangeness of the day. But…I'm beginning to think it was true grief." He looked at Adam and back at Ben and Melinda. "Did you think they were all…."

"Yes." Melinda cut him off before he said the word she didn't want her son to hear. Looking down at AJ, she saw that the instinctual rocking motion she'd been doing while holding him had allowed him to drift back to sleep. She asked for a blanket to cover him as she whispered, "Poor, baby. He must be exhausted." Once he was bundled up, and she was assured that he was truly asleep, she continued her explanation. "When you took Adam away, we were all sure he had drowned. He wasn't breathing; even I could see that."

"That makes sense," the doctor agreed. "But what made you think AJ and Hoss were gone?"

Ben had gone over to his middle son to assure himself that he was indeed breathing even though Hoss remained sound asleep. He nodded to Melinda, and continued the explanation. "That inept police chief told us that their _bodies_ had been found downriver. Maybe he was given bad information, but I'd bet he couldn't get things right even if they were carved in stone like the Ten Commandments."

The mound in the other bed began to stir and make smacking noises. Hoss sounded upset as he groused, "What's a guy gotta do to get some rest around here?" As he came around a little more and saw Ben standing over him, he added, "Oh, hi, Pa. I guess I forgot where I was for a minute." He looked over to see Melinda cradling her son, and his older brother smiling back at him. "Looks like everyone made it out of that river in one piece. That takes a powerful weight off my mind."

"I'm still at a loss to understand how it is that you're all alive," Melinda said quietly so as not to rouse her child, and then blushed at her comment. "I am feeling most blessed that you are all well, but from what we heard and saw, none of you should be here. So someone please tell us what actually happened."

Adam reached around Melinda's waist and pulled her closer. "I'm in the same boat with you, honey," he said while finally managing to sit up without Sam's approval, and rested his head on her shoulder. "I thought I was done for after getting stuck in a mess of nets. It happened when I was nearly out of breath. Sam told me that Pa dove in to get me, but he wasn't sure how he knew I was in trouble."

"I'd been watching you dive," Melinda told him, "and it seemed that you hadn't come up for air in some time. I told Ben, and he went after you." She scooted toward the head of the bed to allow Adam to get more comfortable. "You were blue and lifeless when they brought you up, so I thought he was too late."

He winked, "You weren't the only one. I assumed no one knew that I was down there."

Ben asked, "So how did you survive, son?"

The older son pointed at the doctor in the room. "You'll have to ask him."

Sam scuffed his shoe on the floor, and looked sheepish as he confessed, "I have no idea what I did, but don't tell anyone else; it'll ruin my reputation." He grinned and went to open the curtains to brighten the room. "What you didn't know, Melinda, was that even though he wasn't breathing, Adam still had a weak heartbeat when I left with him. I thought I could save him if I could get him to breathe. After trying the usual things for someone who's been in the water—rolling him over; pushing on his abdomen to expel the water he may have ingested; raising his arms above his head to expand his rib cage—I finally resorted to giving him a hard slap on the back, and hollering at him to breathe." He chuckled. "And he did. I never knew my words had such power."

Melinda saw her husband's pale cheeks color briefly after hearing Sam's explanation. "What's wrong?" she asked quietly as she leaned toward his ear.

He smiled but said nothing. When he couldn't hold out against her questioning stare, he whispered, "I'll tell you later."

"Well, one mystery solved," Melinda said as she smiled at Sam. Turning her attention to Hoss, she asked, "So how did you and our son end up here?"

Hoss pushed himself up to sit in the bed. "It all really started back a bit." Seeing the confused looks being sent his way, he explained, "When Adam and me was together yesterday, he gave me a lesson about currents and tides. In fact, we stopped at the same old docks we were at today, so I kind'a knew it was a dangerous place. The one thing botherin' my mind when I saw what was happenin' with that crazy woman, was Adam's warning about how fast something moves away when it's hits the river." He nodded toward his older brother. "And when I saw that she was so close to the edge of the dock, I got a gut feeling that somethin' was gonna go terrible wrong. I knew that if we all stayed where we was, no one could get in the river fast enough to help. So while you kept trying to talk sense into her, I hurried down the river a bit to check which way the water was movin'. It didn't take long before I saw my godson flying into the water."

"And then what happened?" Ben prodded.

"I didn't see what happened to the woman, but I knew AJ was out in the movin' water. I saw the little guy pop up once, so I knew about where he was headed, and I jumped out as far as I could get. And dang if he didn't bump right into me! He'd swallowed some of the river and urped that up, and he weren't too happy about what was happening, but I got his head above water, and held on as we floated down river. I couldn't believe how fast we was moving, and was trying to figger out how to get to shore when I spied some guys fishin' from a boat, and hollered to them. They managed to pull us in…er…well they pulled AJ in, and I sort'a held on to the back of the boat until we got to shallower water. I still can't say how it all worked, but I'm powerful glad it did. I don't mean to sound silly or nothin' but I'm thinkin' it was a kind of miracle."

Melinda cradled AJ as she rose and went to kiss her brother-in-law's cheek. "I think you're our miracle, Hoss. You paid attention yesterday and figured out what to do today. Thank you."

Adam sent his brother a proud grin. "I can't ever thank you enough, Hoss."

"Aw shucks," he replied as he smiled shyly. "You two already thanked me enough by making me yer little feller's godfather."

Following the reunions and celebration with the others who had thought the day had brought an unspeakable tragedy, and against Sam's best advice, Adam, AJ and Hoss went home, along with their entourage. As he had done once before when releasing a Cartwright patient from care before he should have been, the doctor sent a nurse to stay with them overnight. Anna was released and came home with them as well.

Agents West and Gordon had stayed at the river to work with the police after everyone else had left, and it had taken some time to get all the facts documented. They arrived at the Cartwright house just as the group was getting ready to leave.

"We wanted to stop and say goodbye," Agent West said after congratulating everyone for the successful operation. Seeing the expectant looks of those gathered in Adam and Melinda's living room, he explained further. "I'm sure you all know that Miss Castelletti died as a result of the fall, and the two men who helped her with the kidnapping were apprehended this morning. They admitted to taking the child, but they said she'd told them that the Cartwrights had agreed to watch 'her' little boy until she got on her feet again after the problems in New Orleans. Of course they didn't know what she'd been up to, and she convinced them that Adam was now saying that she'd abandoned the child, and he refused to give him back. She claimed that American authorities would never give her custody over Adam and Melinda, so she needed to abduct him and get him safely to Italy."

"That's preposterous," Margaret said as she bounced her grandson on her knee. "Why would anyone believe that?"

Melinda answered, "Adam has always said that she played her roles well. I'm sure she was very convincing as the wronged mother."

"That's what they said too," Artemis agreed. "They watched your place a few days and decided to grab the boy when he was out with the nanny. They saw their opportunity when 'the big guy' wasn't with her. Once they had him, they helped Lucia move to a boarding house to await her departure.

"Then it was nothing I done wrong?" Anna asked shyly.

"Not at all." West answered sincerely. "The men admitted that they had to manhandle you because you fought so hard to protect the boy. They'll be going away for some time again, and I'm sure they'll never want to hear the names Castelletti or Cartwright again."

After the stories of forethought and survival were shared with the agents, Artemis bowed as he smiled, and said, "We don't usually get to work with people like you, and may I say that it has been a pleasure."

Adam accompanied the two men out to their buggy. "I'm thankful you were near enough to help out. If it hadn't been for you, we wouldn't have figured out what Lucia was doing before she got away. We would never have stopped searching for our son, but I'm grateful that's he's home with us tonight."

West and Gordon shook Adam's hand. "You're sure we can't entice you into joining us?" West asked with a grin. Receiving Adam's loud, "No," he boarded the buggy and pointed down at his boot tip. "I think this is something you might have found handy in the predicament you were in today, Mr. Cartwright." The agent made a movement with his left foot that activated a lever on his right boot tip, releasing a short, double-edged knife blade. "If you'd had boots like mine you could have sawed your way out of the net."

Adam was still shaking his head as the two agents drove away. He couldn't help wondering if he should think a little more about the Secret Service if it would mean getting gadgets like that.

The Cartwright household was ready for bed soon after their families left. The three "river rats, as Hoss began referring to them, took hot baths to eliminate the stench, and Hoss decided he'd stay at Adam's for the night to make it easier for the nurse to keep an eye on all of them.

Sam had given them each a final exam, and found no ill effects other than surliness at having to endure another poking and prodding. He'd left them with a warning to be on the lookout for a cough that could indicate a developing pneumonia, and the possibility of some uncomfortable stomach or intestinal distress from consuming river water.

The nurse made a final check on each of her charges before declaring them all fit as fiddles for the night, and went to the other spare room, leaving instructions to call her if anything changed.

Adam had slipped away after that to secure the house, and found Melinda and AJ tucked into bed when he got to his room. The little boy had been given the seldom-granted privilege of sleeping with his parents, and he was already deep in sleep.

His wife giggled softly when Adam removed his robe. "We've been married a few years now, and this is the first time I've ever seen you in a long nightshirt. Is it even yours?"

"I borrowed one from Abel. I'm still cold from my swim in the Charles." He crawled in next to his son and rubbed his hand across the child's short-cut hair. "I have to admit he's mighty cute this way." He noted Melinda's sour look, and added, "But I'm assuming you're not enamored with it." After leaning over to kiss her, he vowed, "We'll let it grow out, and trim it down again when he's a little older.

"AJ will be heartbroken when Hoss and Ben leave in a couple of days," Melinda said sadly. "He's grown so fond of his godfather. It seems right that Hoss was the one to save him today."

"I know he'll miss them." He yawned and pulled the covers up around his neck. "But at least now that Anna knows she couldn't have done anything to prevent the kidnapping, she's decided to stay on a little longer and see how it goes. It would be harder still if she left."

"You're shivering!" Melinda got up and added a down comforter to the bed before slipping under the covers again. "You really are cold."

"I can think of a way to get warm," he teased as he reached across their son to hold her hand.

Melinda smiled in the dark. "Well, I suspect that having our son between us would make that an impossible solution. Besides, the other day when Sam was here, he said that we should stop trying to have another baby."

His voice was suddenly filled with concern. "Is there something wrong, honey? Was your illness yesterday related to a serious condition?"

She brought his hand to her cheek. "He said we could stop trying because there's already a baby on the way."

Rising up on his elbow, he looked down at his wife and chuckled with relief. "That's wonderful news."

Her reply held a note of disappointment. "I thought you'd be more excited."

He dropped to the bed and rolled onto his back, locking his hands behind his head. "I'm truly thrilled. It's just that when you told me about the baby, something ran through my mind from earlier."

"What do you mean?"

"Something happened while I was under water." He sighed before continuing. "I did what I could to get loose, but in the end all I could do was to concentrate on not taking a breath, hoping that it would give me a few extra seconds to think about everyone I loved before I died."

Melinda got up and came around to Adam's side of the bed so she could hold him while he told her the story. She shuddered as she snuggled in next to him, and tucked her head in the curve of his neck. "Thinking you were going to die must have been a horrid."

"It was…and wasn't. Once I faced what was probably going to happen, I started to relax. I can recall some memories passing through my mind then, but as I blacked out, I sensed that someone was with me."

"Is that when Ben got to you?" she asked as she held him tighter.

"It wasn't him. This was something in my mind—an image of my mother." He chuckled softly. "Pa had a small portrait of her that was done when she was about 18, and that's how I've always imagined her. She still looked that way today as she told me not to worry because AJ was safe with Hoss, and that you were expecting a baby girl…her namesake, as she put it. She said I couldn't die yet, and then said that I had to breathe."

"Do you think she was really there with you?"

"Remember when you asked me what I was thinking after Sam told us what he did to me on the way to the hospital?" He felt her head nod against his chest. "When he said he'd finally told me to 'breathe,' the rest of it made sense. It must have been Sam telling me about the baby and the other things while trying to wake me up. I suppose I was stuck somewhere between being unconscious and awake, and my mind added the details…and the image of Elizabeth."

"I think our minds seek a safe place when we're in vulnerable situations. It must have been comforting to imagine your mother there with you." The day's exhaustion had begun pulling Melinda into sleep, when her eyes flew open again. "Adam…did you know that AJ and Hoss were safe _before_ you got to the hospital?"

"Un huh. I was still pretty groggy when I got there, but I asked to see them before I'd let them do anything for me."

"Here's the thing about that darlin'," she said as she touched his face. "Sam left with you before anyone even realized Hoss was missing, and we didn't find out until later still that AJ was with him. Even then we thought they both had drowned. Sam couldn't have told you what he didn't know himself."

"Well, I'll be." He looked upward and smiled. "I guess I'll have to wait until our baby is born to see if that part was accurate too." He turned and kissed his wife. "I owe you my life, Melinda. Thank you for watching out for me today." Rolling onto his back, he scooped his son into the crook of his arm to scoot him over and make more room, causing the little boy to gurgle, "Daddy, don't go."

"I'm not going anywhere, buddy," he promised, as AJ laid his arm across his father's chest and snuggled close, before slipping back to sleep. In Adam's last wakeful minutes, he held his family tight and gave thanks again for all that had been restored to him.

Melinda heard nasally, even breathing, indicating that her "men" were both asleep. She reached over to stroke AJ's head and frowned, wondering how dreadful it was for her to resent not being there for his first haircut, when the day might have ended with her missing every "first" in her son's life. She quickly regained her perspective. "Your daddy is right; you are so cute right now," she whispered, "but don't tell him I said that."

Sleep eluded her as she considered what Adam had told her. She didn't believe in "ghosts," but she did think it was possible for souls to connect when a loved one was in danger or pain. She had heard stories about people being helped through duress by someone who couldn't "really" have been there. Maybe it was just that a person's mind found solace and courage any way possible. In this case, some of what Adam heard must have been Sam telling him about the baby as he tried to get his patient to fight his way back to life. But that didn't explain the other information Adam had been given about AJ and Hoss.

It left her thinking that there may have been forces at work that they couldn't comprehend—a connection between people that existed in the mind and heart. She remembered that Ben had told her about a time when everyone thought that Adam had died in a stage wreck. He'd said that he had known in his heart that his son was still alive, even when everything confirmed that he wasn't.4 Was it possible that Adam had experienced a similar knowledge in _his_ heart that AJ and Hoss were together and safe?

Melinda moved her hand across her still-flat stomach, wishing that she was far along enough to feel the movement of their baby. She grinned when she thought about the night before. Sam had told her what he thought was wrong with her, but she hadn't been able to enjoy the news because of the kidnapping. Now she could relax and be grateful and excited for this second blessing.

"Are you really our little Elizabeth?" she whispered. "It seems that your grandmother has already decided that you are, and I can't wait to meet you. You're going to love your father and big brother. They'll spoil you and protect you."

Reaching across Adam's chest, she gently took her son's hand. It was the perfect end to an imperfect day, and she prayed again in thanks. As she began to doze, she directed her final thoughts to a woman she would never know. She truly loved Elizabeth. After all, she had given Melinda the finest gift she'd ever received: Adam Stoddard Cartwright. _If it was you with all of us today, Elizabeth,_ she thought as she drifted toward sleep _, I know it's because you love your son and grandson as much as I do. Thank you._

 **Epilogue**

(Six months later)

"C'mon AJ, I want you to meet someone," the two-and-a-half-year-old's father encouraged. "She can't wait to see you."

AJ eyed his father skeptically. "Who is it?"

"Your sister's here, Buddy. She's mighty cute."

The child left his Ponderosa play set in Abel's living room where he'd been staying during the commotion going on at his house, and took his father's hand. He hopped and skipped across the yard and up the steps, but suddenly hesitated at the door to his parent's room, and looked up at Adam warily. "She's crying," he whispered.

"That she is, son, but babies do cry a lot at first. You did too."

"I did?"

Adam nodded and smiled down at his son. "Every chance you got." He knelt down to get eye-to-eye with AJ, and pulled him near. "Does her crying scare you a little?" Judging from the child's pale face, and open-eyed stare, he knew the answer was yes. "We'll all need to get used to it, but it doesn't mean that there's anything wrong. Babies cry because they're hungry, or need their diaper changed, or sometimes just to remind everyone that they're here. Do you understand?" The weak nod, accompanied by the same frightened stare, suggested to Adam that while his son may understand, he still wasn't happy about it. "How about we wait out here for a minute and see if Mommy can get her settled before we go in."

The little boy's sunny disposition returned with his father's suggestion. While they waited, he entertained his father with the story of the Ponderosa horses he'd been playing with. "The paint is Uncalla Little Joe's howrse. He can jump right up on it without using the stiwwups. And Uncalla Howrse has a ballack howrse called Chubby, and it is, and so is Uncalla Howrse. And Gwanpa Ben rides a yellalow howrse that doesn't go so fast anymore cuz they are both old. And, Daddy, youwr howrse is Spowrt, but you do not ride him, cuz you live here with me."

Adam nodded and smiled at intervals, as the child continued on to explain what work horses were for, as always, marveling at his son's articulateness. He didn't catch every word, since AJ tended to put w's in front of his r's, making house, Hoss, and horse sound alike, and double pronounced l's, adding syllables to words like black and uncle, making them ballack and uncalla. When the crying inside the room subsided, he opened the door a crack and said, "Let's go in now, son. They're anxious to see us." 5

Melinda was sitting up in bed holding the infant, when her two men entered. She smiled widely, and reached out, encouraging AJ to join her. He scooted up next to her, and she pulled the blanket apart so he could see the baby. After giving him a minute to look things over, she asked, "So what do you think?"

"She looks old."

"What makes you say that?" Adam asked as he sat next to him on the bed.

"She's wrinkally like Gramma Sadie, and Grampa Abel."

His mother chuckled. "She'll look less wrinkly in a couple of hours, honey. Do you think she's cute?"

AJ shrugged. "I s'pose, but she's fuzzy," he answered honestly, and then pointed at the top of her head. "Mommy, why's her head bumping?"

Melinda took his hand and moved it across the pulsing area on his sister's head. "That's called a soft spot, honey. Your head was just like that when you were born. It will get hard after a while, but until then we'll all be very careful with her."

"So aside from the wrinkles, the fuzziness, her 'bumping' head, and the crying," Adam teased, "do you like her?"

The little boy's nose crinkled as his forehead puckered. "I _love_ 'Lizbet, Daddy. She's my sister."

Adam gave his wife a questioning look. They had intended to call this baby Elizabeth if it was a girl, but they had always just said, "the baby," instead of giving it a name. A son would have been Benjamin William, but they hadn't used that beforehand either. "Did someone tell you your sister's name?" he asked the youngster.

"Gramma did," he answered quickly.

"Sadie probably mentioned it when she got back to the house after she knew we had a daughter," Adam offered as Melinda nodded.

"No, not that Gramma," AJ said while winding his sister's curls around his finger.

"Was it Grandma Margaret?" Melinda asked.

His head shook from side to side. "Nope. My gramma in the water told me."

Adam sent Melinda a bewildered look before asking, "What grandma in the water?"

"You _know,_ " AJ answered emphatically as he looked over his shoulder at his father. "When that mean lady dropped me in the water, a nice lady pulled me back up. She said, 'I'm your gramma, so don't be scared.'"6

Adam tried to keep his voice casual as he asked, "This lady was in the water with you?"

"No, Daddy," the child scoffed. "I was in the water. She was…" he looked puzzled, and finally shrugged.

"She told you about your sister?" his mother prodded gently.

"Un huh. She said I had to keep my mouth closed in the river, and to be a good big brother to 'Lizbeth when she got here."

"I see." Melinda looked over at Adam who shook his head and raised his eyebrows. "How long was your grandma with you?"

"Til she pushed me into Uncalla Howrse."

Adam felt his wife's stare, and looked over at her with a grin. "I'm not sayin' a thing," he vowed, as he leaned over to kiss AJ's head. He said softly to Melinda, "We'll never understand what actually happened that day, and the best way to acknowledge it is to love these two the best we can."

Melinda leaned her head on Adam's shoulder. "I think it's wonderful to have someone watching over all of us."

Their moment of heavenly connection was broken as AJ peaked beneath his sister's undershirt, and then looked up at his parents. "Grampa Abel says babies come from the pumpkin patch, so is that funny thing on Lizbet's tummy, her stem?"

 **The End**

1 Brighidin Ban Mo Store by Edward Walsh, teacher and poet born in Londenderry, 1805, and died in Cork, 1850 Brighidin ban mo stor is in English 'fair young bride', or 'Bridget my treasure'. The proper sound of this phrase is not easily found in English-speaking Irish. It is as if written, "Bree-dheen-bawn-mu-sthore". The proper name Brighit, or Bride, signifies a 'fiery dart', and was the name of the goddess of poetry in the Pagan days of Ireland. (Information taken from )

2 Proverb 15:4

3 This happened in the Story: _One Step Closer – Two Hearts Broken_ , when Adam was forced to help a criminal blow a hole into the side of a federal bank from a tunnel they'd built. Adam was able to see that there was an existing wall, not connected with the bank that he pretended to blow up. However, he set the charges to collapse the chamber and tunnel instead, and even managed to find a spot to keep from being killed in the blast and collapse.

4 In my story, Sunny With a Chance of Rain, Ben believes Adam is alive even when all evidence points to him being dead.

5 The character of AJ is a mix of two of my grandsons. They both spoke early and used full sentences by the time they were 18 months. The remarkable thing was that they knew what their words meant and could make convincing arguments, explain things well, and tell marvelous—but totally untrue—stories. It is the younger one who mouths, mommy…daddy even after he stops crying when he's truly upset, and put the h to r words and double pronounces his l's.

6 The story of the grandma in the water is another take from real life. My grandson (not one from the story above) lost his other grandma when he was about 1. I was caring for him the night she died, and am convinced that she was with him around the time that she passed. As he got older, he would often tell his mother that "Grandma" had told him things that he knew…and had no other way of knowing. That phenomenon stopped as he got a little older, and I doubt he remembers any of it now.


End file.
